Transformers DxD
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: The Autobots had lost the war and were exile from their home. They are being killed off one by one by the Decepticons. Suffering from so many loses by the decisions he made as leader, can Optimus Prime gather the remaining Autobots with his new allies and end the reign of the Decepticons or will he fall like his fallen brethren?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Devil Valkyrie meets the Prime**

 _Cybertron... our home. For generations it has been a peaceful world. Until pride and a lust for power divided us. We fought, enemies who were once our brothers. Our tragic war had ravage Cybertron, turning our once beautiful planet into a land of nightmares. As the battle rages on, the hope for us Autobots to save our planet began to slip away as the Decepticons seize control of our home. Left with little options, we were force to abandon our world and find refuge among the stars. Sadly, our exile wasn't enough to satisfy our enemies. Now they hunt us down across the stars killing the Autobots from existence._

* * *

In the basement of an abandon warehouse, a young man was wobbling up the stairs while placing a hand on the lower side of his chest. He recently woke up from his capsule, which was damaged beyond repaired, and wondered where he was. He wore a red open jacket with black shoes, a black t-shirt, and blue pants. His eyes were light blue and had shads of blue in his black hair. When he was halfway up the stairs, pain erupted through his body causing him to fall to his knees while his left hand grabbed the rusty railing. He groaned for a second before lifting his right hand to see it was painted in his red blood. He cursed himself for being careless because he was caught off guard before entering the capsule.

He growled in pain as he force himself to walk up the stairs, "Slag it. I need to find a doctor. I'm not going to die here."

Meanwhile outside, it was a cloudless night with the moon hanging over the city where a young woman was walking through the alleys. She wore a light blue business suit jacket and pants along with a purple tie. Her straight long hair was silver white and her eyes were light blue. She was looking at her silver watch to see the time as a group of thugs slowly surround her.

She looked up to see a thug wearing baggy cloths and a baseball hat, "Can I help you?"

"Why so serious, babe? We're just here to talk to ya." This caused the other goons to snicker a little.

"One, don't call me babe. Two, I'm not in a talkative to mood" she retorted. She began to walk pass the thug, but was grabbed by the arm and thrown to a wall.

The leader pressed both her arms against the stone wall and licked his lips, "Feisty, aren't you? I like that."

The thugs started pulling out their knives as they slowly gathered around her.

"We are going to enjoy playing with you to the fullest. Now, where should we start? The pants or the shirt?" the leader questioned evilly.

The young woman was getting quite irritated with these punks. She know that harming them will only get her in trouble, but she was left with no choice. She only hoped her leader won't scold her too much.

Before she could fight back, a new voice entered the alley and caught everyone attention, "Enough."

"Who said that!?" a punk demanded.

They turned to see a young man walking out of the abandon warehouse and stood nice and tall. He stared at the thugs before speaking in a calm yet demanding tone, "Let her go, now."

One of the goons tossed his knife back and forth while walking up to him, "Well, well look like we got ourselves a hero here guys? You should just run home to your mommy and play hero there punk." He placed the blade under the stranger's chin, "You better run along now."

Not heeding the thug's warning, the man grabbed his wrist and his shirt. Before the thug could ask, he was pulled into the air and was slammed hard to the ground. The stranger slowly turned around to glare at the remaining thugs. He hoped that he would resolve this without violence, but in the end he had to fight. He must end this quickly before he lose consciousness from his wound.

The rest of the thugs gathered around the stranger as the leader let go of the lady to join them. "You're going to regret that. Get his ass!" he sneered.

Two thugs ran towards him, but as stopped when the stranger grabbed them by the neck. The next thing they knew, they were thrown across the alley only to land in a dumpster. Before they could get out, the dumpster's lid came down and hit their head casing them to be knocked out. One thug came from behind and wrapped his arm around the stranger's neck in order to stab him. As a response, the hero reached for him to pull right off. The thugs watched as their friend was pulled into the air before slamming hard to ground before passing out.

While the thugs were awed by the stranger's strength, the man softly groaned and noticed his wound was slowly gushing out more blood, "I need to finish this fast."

A thug threw a punch at him, but his fist was caught. The stranger it a quick turn, causing the thug to fall to his knees, and punched the elbow joint. The thug screamed in pain thanks to his broken arm for a second before receiving an knee blow to the face. The remaining six watched their pal fall unconsciously to the ground which cause their anger to erupt.

The leader pulled out his knife and shouted, "I want this asshole dead now! Attack!"

Obeying their leader the five charged forward as the man stared at them with pity. Blindly obeying their leader despite knowing they had no chance of winning was plain wrong. Serving a leader who only cared about victory is not what these boys need. He hoped after this was over, these boys will find someone new to follow. The man disarmed each of them by breaking their wrist. The leader blindly attack in rage, but he came to a halt when his wrist was caught.

The man tightened his grip on the leader's wrist while the blade fell to the ground, "Leave now."

"Like hell we will! Gang up on him!"

The thugs started to throw punches at him as their leader commanded. The stranger let go of the leader and retaliated.

Meanwhile, the young lady watched the fight as she rubbed her right wrist. She was stun with how skilled her savior was and was glad that he came to help. Thanks to his help, she didn't have to use her strength to hurt the thugs and she avoided a lecture from her leader about using her powers. Another thing that amazed her was how well her hero was holding his ground against six thugs, each he disarmed himself. It wasn't long until she saw a thug being knock out, one at a time.

She smiled at the hero, "I hope I'll be able to repay nicely for this."

It wasn't long until the leader was left and he was in the air. The stranger tighten his grip on the punk's shirt and spoke in a commando tone, "I told you to leave and look what happen. Now if I ever see you again harming another innocent person, I promise you that there will be more than broken bones."

"Fuck you asshole!" the thug retorted while giving the middle finger.

"Very well" the stranger said as he let go of the thug and punched him across the face. The leader lost consciousness and landed on top of a metal trash barrel. The stranger walked over to the lady, "Are you alright miss? Did they hurt you?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, thank you for saving me."

The lady was able to get a good look at her savior. She could tell that they were the same height and around the same age. The clothes he was wearing was casual. Also, he was quite handsome.

"Not at all miss. I was doing what was right" the stranger answered. He soon began to wobble and placed a hand on his forehead.

This caught the young woman's attention, "Hey, are you okay?"

The stranger stumbled in his speech while he voice was getting lower and his vision was becoming blurry, "I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm..." The man lost his balance and fell forward. He landed on top of the woman, who caught him, and half of his face was buried in her chest.

The woman was about to yell when she detected a peculiar smell in the air. She sniffed the air a couple more times, "This smell... It's familiar... It's kinda smell like..." The revelation widen her eyes as far as they could, "Blood!"

She shifted her head to the young man and noticed that his face was paler than before with a small amount of sweats running down his face. Also, she felt something wet near her stomach, she slowly lifted him to check what it was. She slowly leaned him down flat on the ground to pull up his black t-shirt. Her eyes widen at the stab wound on the lower right side of his stomach along with a few cuts and burn marks. Curiosity took her and she decided to check the rest of his body. She took of his jacket to see more scrapes and they were slowly bleeding too. She took of his shirt to see that he had more injuries than she anticipated. Not only they were a few more cuts there was a huge burn mark on his chest. She lightly touched his chest only to feel a burn from the mark.

She soon realized something that completely stunned her, "He fought those punks in his current state and won?"

Ignoring her amazement, she put his shirt back on and his jacket was on her shoulders. She slowly picked him up to place one of his arm around her neck and wrapped her right arm around his waist. The man face was still pale, but it appeared that he was still fighting to stay alive. His heavy panting proved that. She pulled out a piece of paper that had a magic circle on it.

"This should only be use for emergencies, thank Valhalla I had it with me", she faced her struggling hero, "Don't worry you will not die today."

She chanted a few words before a magical dark red circle emerged beneath her. The circle went up engulfing the two. Soon the circle disappeared along with the two leaving the beaten punks to their lost.

Meanwhile, in a room full of teenagers and a single adult were waiting patiently. The teenagers were consist of mostly girls and three boys who wore identical clothing. They all wore white short-sleeved shirt with a black ribbon around the collar. The only difference between them was that the boys had black pants while the females had magenta skirts.

It wasn't long until a brown hair boy, who had an open shirt which showed he hard a red t-shirt, messed up his hair in frustration, "Argh! What's taking her so long!?"

"Calm down, Issei" a female with crimson long hair said.

"Sorry Rias, waiting around isn't my strong suit."

Rias smirked and giggled, "I know."

"Still, it is unusual for her to be late" a white hair short girl said blandly.

A teen with short blond hair nodded in agreement, "You're right Koneko. Should we go look for her?"

"I agree with Kiba" a long blond hair girl nodded.

"Seconds" a chestnut hair girl agreeing.

"Same here" a young boy answered who was sitting in a cardboard box and was wearing the female school outfit instead of the male version.

"Well Buchou, what should we do?" a long black hair girl asked.

Rias stared at her peerages for couple of seconds, "We will give her a couple more minutes. If she is not here..."

"Then we go and look for her" a blue hair female teen interrupted.

"Yes Xenovia."

Issei placed both his hands behind his head, "Still, I wonder what is causing her to be late?"

The adult snickered as he placed an elbow on the desk he was at, "It's good that you guys care for each other, but there are times when you need to trust them."

The teens stared at him and understood what he meant; however it did not ease their worries. They were all friends, a team, it was only natural for them to worry. A few seconds later, a magical circle appeared and revealed their friend who was carrying an unconscious stranger.

They blinked for a moment before she hurried over to the couch where Issei and the blond girl were sitting, "Guys! Get off the couch now! Asia, I need your help!"

The two got off and watched their friend laid the unconscious man across the couch. Then she placed the red jacket on top of the couch in order to examine his body. While she was checking, the girls along with Kiba and Gasper blinked in confusion on what was going on Issei was steaming in anger.

Rias asked a question which fueld his anger, "Is this guy your boyfriend, Rossweisse?"

"No, it's not like that! I'll explain later!" she snapped. She kneeled down while trying to cover her red cheeks as she started to remove the stranger's shirt off.

Issei couldn't believe that this random guy was getting strip by a beautiful lady. Witnessing this was not pleasant at all. It was insulting to his pride as a man and the Harem King! "Rossweisse! You can't just bring some stranger into our...", he started saying in a loud tone before toning it down when he saw the man's chest, "club..."

Everyone in the room widen their eyes at the injuries of the man and could her him panting softly. Despite his condition, he was refusing to accept death which impressed the group. Asia finally understood why Rossweisse need her help and quickly kneeled down next to the man. She raise her hands above the man while a green magical aura surrounded him. His cuts and burn marks were starting to heal and Rossweisse was able to breath easier now. As the teens watched the healing process they were amazed that this man was still alive and questioned about who he was.

Issei, being the careless idiot as he is, said the one word that hurt most of the group, "Oh my God..."

Everyone, minus the adult and chestnut hair girl, received a sharp intense headache. They placed a hand on their head and turned to him, "Issei!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I mean, I'm shock to see that he is still alive here. Don't you guys lie to me, you were thinking the same thing?"

The group did not respond to his question. He was right after all. The injuries that this man had would kill any one else. Seeing that he was still alive had impressed them greatly.

Rossweisse stared at her savior to see colors coming back to his face. She smiled and sighed with relief before turning to Asia, "He's going to make it?"

"Yes," she nodded, "he won't wake up for a while. Some of these wounds were deeper than they look. It's a good thing you brought him here right away."

"Thanks Valhalla."

The chestnut coughed a little, "So... Are you going to tell us what happen?"

Rossweisse looked up and nodded, "Yes Irina, it started like this..."

After listening to Rossweisse's story, the group was speechless. Hearing that this man fought a group of armed thugs in his current state and won was incredible. They began wondered if this man was a normal human or something else?

The black hair girl glanced at the man, "Do you know his name?"

"No Akeno, he passed out before I could ask."

Asia let out a sighed and brought her hands down, "I'm finish."

They turned to see the man who was now all healed up. Also, the girls found something that caught their attention. He actually had a nice six pack and an average build body. Signs of different type of scars could be found around the body around the body. Kiba and Xenovia could tell that some of his scars came from melee weapons, like a sword for example. They wondered what could of happen to him before he ran into Rossweisse.

Rossweisse grabbed his shirt while Asia lifted him up a little. This allow her to put the shirt back on for her hero. She gently laid him down and turned to Rias, "Please understand Rias, I brought him here because I couldn't let someone who saved me die."

The red head smiled, "Of course not, no one should be left to die. We may be devils, but that does not mean we don't have a heart."

Issei soon heard a groan and turned to the direction of it. His eyes widen a little as he softly spoke, "Um guys..."

Unfortunately they did not hear him and continued their conversation.

"What do we do with him now?"

"We could let hims stay here Kiba. After all nobody, but us come in here. So it should be safe for him" Rossweisse answered.

"If that is allow" Xenovia crossed her arms while turning to Rias and the adult.

"Uh, guys?" Issei attempted to gain their attention again.

"If this man help one of my peers then he can stay here as long as he want. Besides, it not my style to leave someone without rewarding them for their good deed" Rias answered.

"You have no objection from me" the older man said.

"I wouldn't mind having him sleeping here for tonight" said the crossdresser boy.

Rossweisse stand up and bowed, "Thank you Rias, Gasper, Azazel."

"Guys..." Issei raise his voice a little, but it failed once again.

"So what now?" Irina asked.

"We could continue this meeting tomorrow" Akeno suggested while placing a finger on her left cheek.

Rias nodded, "Yes, we might as well..."

"Seriously... GUYS!" Issei shouted.

Everyone turned to him only to stare. The only one who was not caught off guard by Issei's outburst was Koneko who spoke to him, "What Issei?"

He pointed down, "There's something wrong with him. Look."

The group looked at the sleeping man who was fidgeting and sweating. He was moving his head left and right while softly muttering, "No... No... No..."

Rossweisse quickly got down on her knees and placed a hand on his chest, "Hey wake up. Wake up." Unfortunately, it did not work and it raise her concern.

Asia studied his face, "It look like he's having a nightmare."

"It must be pretty bad if he's moving like this" Xenovia added.

"I wonder what it could be?" Kiba asked.

Inside the dream of the stranger, he was running through a blazing golden hall of a space ship. Large windows were on his right showing outside where explosions were exploding everywhere in space. He was wearing a futuristic armor with mix colors of red, blue, and gray. The hall had many dead bodies and small explosions erupted in the background. He made a quick turn to see a man underneath a large pipe.

The trapped man was wearing a blue armor with red outlines and a little bit of gold. He raise an hand in the air and cried, "Sir help me!"

"Hold on!" the stranger, who appeared to be the trapped man's leader, said. He hurried over to grab the pipe and began lifting it up. This allow the blue warrior enough time to crawl out.

The blue warrior got back on his feet and saluted, "Thank you, sir!"

The stranger grunted a little as he tossed the pipe to the side before pointing to a hallway, "Hurry to the stasis pods! The ship is about to enter the portal soon!"

"Yes sir!" the warrior shouted and followed the orders he was given. Wasting no time he ran as fast as he could while his leader watched him off.

The man was force to raise an arm because of an explosion to the side. As the flames became calmer, the man lower his arm to see the new damaged to the ship, "The ship can take any more hits... We must reach that portal before it's too late." The man ran down the hall, stepping to the side or jumping over debris for a few minutes. He came to a halt when a large robotic voice echoed through the entire ship.

 **"ENTERING PORTAL IN APPROXIMATELY 15 KLIKS!"**

"I have to hurry to the bridge" the man muttered and ran even faster while making a few turns until he stopped at a large door, "I should make sure everyone is in the pods first."

He clicked a couple of buttons on a pad and watched the doors slowly began to open. As he watched, an intense pain appeared and blood slowly came down from his mouth. He slowly force his head down to see a silver sword, stain with his own blood, piece right through his stomach on the lower right side. A voice from behind spoke to him, "You let your guard down."

The man coughed a little blood as he slowly, forcibly tilted his head and recognized his attacker, "You!"

"Yes... It's me" he pulled his sword out which caused the armor warrior to grunt in pain and some blood to come out from his stab wound. Once the sword was out, the wounded warrior was force to turn around because the new man pulled the warrior's shoulder to face attacker raise his left arm and aimed it at his prey's chest while an arm cannon appeared. He fired a large light purple transparent electrical blast which exploded on contact. The man went flying through the open doors and landed hard on the ground. The man tried to get up, but he could only lean forward with his chest. The blast he took made his armor hot which caused his body to burn. Placing a hand on his chest and grunting in pain, the attacker marched forward to him. He aimed his sword at his prey's chest, "You are fool to think that you and your fellow Autobots could escape from me. It is time to show you how wrong you are."

"Do your worst, Megatron" the warrior said glaring into the crimson eyes of his arch enemy.

Megatron raise his sword in the air ready to deliver the finishing blow, "I intend to..." Before he could say his enemy's name, he was blasted by a couple of beams follow by two brutes talking him out the door.

The warrior was lifted up by two soldiers, who wore identical blue armor like the one he saved earlier, off the ground. Each placed one of his arm around their neck and dragged them away from the fight. The warrior saw the open pod and realized what they were doing, "Stop! I need to stop Megatron!"

"Sorry sir, but you have to survive" one of the soldiers said.

"No... This pod should be reserve for someone else. I need to go back out there."

The second soldier looked down for a moment, "Sir... You must survive."

The soldiers shoved him into the pod and closed the door as he turned around. Peering through the little glass window of the pod while pounding on the door, "Let me out! That is an order!"

"Sir, you are the only hope for the Autobots to fight against the Decepticons. They need you more than a couple of soldiers like us."

"No! Everyone person is needed just the same! We are all equal!"

The soldiers smiled at him before one of them pressed a button which activated the pod. Lights began to come on and cold air entered inside. The warrior looked down to see his feet becoming frozen. The freezing procedure was making its way up, slowly putting the rest of his body to stasis.

The soldiers saluted and spoke at the same time, "We appreciate your concern and respect for us, sir! We will never forget your kind words to us and those years of serving you and the Autobots' cause. It's been a honor!"

The leader watched his own men leave the room to join the battle against Megatron. The warrior saw his men closed the door and gave one last smile before making a war cry. In his last few moments, the Dominator ripped apart his men and the brutes. Megatron raise a head he tore off to his face only to smirk. He crushed the head into tiny pieces and laughed evilly. The leader shouted one last thing before he enter stasis and the doors closed, "NNNNOOOOO!"

Back with the present, the man opened his eyes and screamed so loud that it startled the group, "NNNNOOOO!" Without thinking, he got off the couch and grabbed Issei's neck while making a war cry. He nailed the teen to the wall as he raise a fist.

He was about to attack when Rossweisse grabbed his raise arm and spoke to him, "Stop! Calm down! He's not your enemy!"

The man panted hard before taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He saw the boy and let him go, "Sorry about that. I thought I was still dreaming."

Issei rubbed his throat and gave a thumbs up, "It's okay."

The man looked around to see he was in a different location, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"I brought you here" Rossweisse answered.

He turned to her and recognized who she was, "You! You're the lady I met in the alley."

"Yep and thank you again."

"It wasn't a big deal. I was doing what was right. Anyway, where am I?"

"You're in a building that belong to Kuoh Academy which is where I work at."

The man blinked, "Kuoh Academy..."

"Yes, I was on my way here to meet my friends when I ran into you."

The man titled his head and saw the other people in the room, "Forgive me for wasting your valuable time with your friends."

The room were surprised to see how humble this man was despite his violent performance a couple seconds ago. Rossweisse shook her head, "It's okay. After all, I couldn't leave a wounded hero to die."

The man noticed that the pain was gone, "You patch me up?"

"Actually, it was Asia here who patch you up" she showed the blond hair girl with an open hand.

"Thank you for saving my life, Asia" he said while giving a small bow.

Asia shook her hands in embarrassment, "It's not a big deal! I was doing what was right too!"

He straighten himself up before grabbing his jacket and was about to head to the door, "Anyway, I should be going now. I wasted enough of your time."

"Hold it!", Rias shouted causing the man to face her, "You save my friend here and such a noble deed should not go unrewarded."

The man raise a hand and shook his head, "There's no need miss. I don't need a reward."

"But I insist. It's my code to reward those who help my friends. Tell me what you desire and I'll get it."

Issei was about to say something, but he stopped when he heard the man's answer, "Sorry, there is nothing I want. I understand you intentions, but being able to help someone is good enough for me."

Rias was amazed with this man's noble demeanor. It was rare to see an unselfish and non-greedy person nowadays. "You are sure about this?"

"I am."

"Very well."

Issei remained speechless at the sudden development. He assumed that this guy would want to do something with Rias or one of his friends. To him, this stranger seem like a playboy. Surprisingly, this guy proved him wrong, " _Well I'll be a monkey's uncle."_

Rossweisse stepped in, "So, where are you going now?"

"Don't know", he calmly answered, "before I ran into you, I woke up in the abandon building next to the alley. I had no idea how I got there." The man grunted a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's wrong?"

"My head is killing me, I must had hit it pretty hard."

The group blinked at his response and wonder if he had amnesia. If he does not remember where his home was then it would be unwise to let him go. He doesn't seem like the lying type and his injuries from before proved that he encountered a rough situation.

An idea popped into Rias' head, "How about you stay here for tonight?"

"What?"

"Since you have no were to go, you can stay here for the night. My family own this school so don't worry about getting in trouble. Also, nobody comes into this building, but us. It's a perfect place to rest."

The man took a moment to think and saw it was more beneficial to stay here than out there. He faced Rias, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course besides our friend, Gasper," she introduced the little boy who waved his hand, "sleep here all the time."

The man waved back to him, "Thank you for generous gift Miss..."

"Gremory, Rias Gremory and you're welcome", she answered with a smile and offered a handshake which the man accepted, "So what is your name?"

Before the man could answer, Issei looked at the clock and saw how late it was, "Shit! We need to leave now or else my parents is going to kill me for being late."

"he's right about leaving. You should all head home and get some sleep. After all tomorrow is a school day", Azazel replied and headed for the door, "Ciao."

"We should be going too" Koneko said and the group headed towards the door. They said they would see the man tomorrow and he responded by saying goodnight.

Outside of the old building, Xenovia came to a halt which caused her friends to look at her. She stared into their eyes, "We shouldn't leave Gasper with him."

"Why Xenovia? He's seem like a nice man" Asia asked.

"True, but the way he woke up from his nightmare and attack Issei makes me worry. I don't know why, but my guts is telling me that he saw real combat."

"Are you suggesting that he fought in a war?"

"Yes Kiba", she nodded to her Knight partner, "The way he moves and how he reacted cause me to be suspicious even if he woke up from a nightmare."

Irina patted her best friend on the shoulder, "You worry too much Xenovia. It was an accident and even if he did it again he couldn't hurt Gasper even if he try."

This caused Issei to rub his throat again, "I wouldn't be so sure."

The confused Akeno blink, "What do you mean?"

"That guy is far stronger than he look. He actually made it hard for me to breath when he pinned me to the wall." The group started to giggle which caused Issei snapped, "I'm serious here! That guy is strong, strong as us maybe stronger!" The group's eyes widen at Issei's remark and began to wonder who this man was.

Kiba spoke in a serious tone, "Is he like us?"

"No, he's not like us. I smell his scent and he's human; however,..."

Asia turned to Koneko, "However?"

"He is human, but it is different than any human I smell. I can confirm that he is not a devil, monster, angel, nor a fallen angel."

"I can vouch for that. I didn't detect any demonic aura within him, but I did sense a mystical power deep in him. It's not angel nor fallen angel powers... It's something far greater. I can't determine what it is I'm afraid" Akeno said with Asia nodding because she too had sense the same power.

More questions erupted in the group. Who was he? What was he? With this new information, the group was hesitating about leaving Gasper alone with this mysterious stranger. The group remained silent for a few moments until one of them spoke.

"How about I stay here tonight?" Rossweisse offered a suggestion.

"Eh?" the group responded.

"I was able to stop him from hurting Issei so I'm the best candidate for the job. Also, since I was the one who brought him here it should be my responsibility to watch him."

Everyone took a moment to think before nodding to their red head King. Rias understood and turned to her Rook, "Alright, stay here and keep an eye on him. I'll send your pajamas and clothes for tomorrow when we get home."

"Okay" she answered before heading back inside.

Issei stepped alongside Rias, "You think she'll be okay in there with him?"

"Tough to say, we just have to wait and see."

Back with Gasper and the man, they were having a small conversation. The man, who was sitting on the couch, asked questions about Kuoh Academy and the city outside which Gasper happily answered them. Tiredness hit the young boy and he gave a loud yawn, "Sorry mister, but we have to continue this tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" he answered back and blink when he saw the sleeping Gasper, "That was fast. I should get some sleep too." Sadly, it was proven difficult for him because of the nightmare he had. The scene of his murder men was burnt into his mind and their voices continued to ring in his ears. He looked down on the table and cursed himself while he tighten his fists, I should've save them. I should've..."

He was broke out of his trance when Rossweisse opened the door. She smiled at him as she closed it, "Hello."

"Hello... Um shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Well" she walked over and took a seat besides him, "you see..."

"Your friends were worried for Gasper's safety and decided that one more person should be here" he interrupted.

Rossweisse blinked in surprise, "Y-Yes, how did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. After all, I did display some ruthless behavior earlier."

"It was an accident, you woke up from a nightmare."

"That maybe true, but still..." this caused him to tighten his fist more which caused them to shake a little.

Rossweisse noticed it and place a hand over one of his fist, "You can talk about your nightmare if you want. I know I probably won't understand it much, but it is easier to talk about it than keeping it inside. I won't force you to do it; however, you shouldn't keep it inside too long."

He turned to her, "You miss are wise for your age."

"No... not at all" she replied while trying to keep her cool.

"To me, it's quite impressive. Not many people train the mind much, seeing someone who did is inspiring. You see knowledge is power whether people realize it or not."

Rossweisse blushed at his complement. This was the first time that someone praise her vast knowledge because all her life people made fun of her for it. She turned her head to hide her red cheeks while playing with her hair, "Thanks for the complement."

"You're welcome." He took a deep breath to relax, "Perhaps it will help by talking about it."

She turned her head to him, "You can just give a short version of it, if you want?"

"Alright, basically it was event from my past. It continue to haunt me even now. I was force to watch good men perish right before my eyes. They sacrifice themselves to protect me from harm. They strongly believed I was their hope and died with that belief. I wanted to save them, but they lock me up in order to protect me. How can I be their hope if I couldn't save them from their destruction?" This caused him to shake his arms in frustration.

The Valkyrie gave a sympathy stare and placed a hand on his right shoulder, "They were probably aware that death was inevitable for them. Perhaps that is why they wanted you to live because you can survive."

"Even knowing that does not ease my pain of failure."

"Did it help talking about it a little?" she asked curiously.

He smiled, "It did... Thank you Miss..."

"Rossweisse... My name is Rossweisse."

"That is an interesting name... It's suit you perfectly."

She blushed again and twirl a thread of her hair, "You sure say things bluntly."

"Being honest is one of my strong suit. This is how those men I told you about it came to respect to me."

"I can see why. There's not many people who like to be honest." She got off the couch and gave a pillow to the man, "Here. You can sleep here. I'll take the other couch."

"Thank you."

"No problem," then something click, "By the way what is your name?"

"My name is Optimus Prime."

"That's a unique a name. Well have a goodnight sleep, Optimus."

"You too, Rossweisse." He grabbed his jacket and spread it over his chest after laying down.

Rossweisse watched him go to sleep before a small magic circle appeared next to a large curtain which was behind Optimus. She went over to see her pajamas and a fresh pair of clothes. On top of it was a folded note, wasting no time she reach for the paper. She unfolded it to see it was from Rias.

 _"Here you go, Rossweisse. See you tomorrow and keep a close eye on our mysterious guest."_

Rossweisse picked up her clothes before opening the curtain. The curtain revealed a white shower and she entered it before closing the curtain. She started to take off her clothes for a bit until she stop to check on something. A calm snoozing which meant that Optimus was sleeping peacefully which eased her worries. A couple of minutes later, she was in her pajamas that had long sleeves with different kind of purple strips with matching pants. Her folded clothes was placed on the desk before heading to the empty couch.

She came to a halt when she saw the sleeping Optimus and walked closer to him, "Thank you again for saving me, Optimus Prime." She gently kissed his forehead before laying down and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in space, a dark colored warship was traveling past Neptune. Inside the menacing ship, were men who wore identical mechanical armor. Also, they had the same sinister purple insignia on their chest. In the control room, a bulky man wearing green armor, that look like it was forged from a jet, was sitting on a chair while troopers were navigating the ship. He gazed at the front view to see the large blue planet only to sigh in boredom. He was sent across the stars by his master to hunt down certain men, but he had no success. It was like finding a needle in a haystack except the haystack was the entire galaxy.

Lucky for him, good fortune was approaching. A trooper wearing purple vehicle armor shouted from below, "Commander Skyquake!"

"What is it?" he demanded calmly.

"We detected an Autobot's energy signature on the third planet of this system; however, we cannot ID the Bot yet, sir!"

"Finally after all these centuries, we found one." Skyquake pressed a button on his chair and spoke to it. His voice echoed through the entire ship, "Attention Decepticons! We found an Autobot's energy signature in this system. Prepare your weapons and get ready to hunt." He lifted his finger to rise up and opened his hand forward, "Full speed ahead! Double time!"

"Yes sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: War for Survival Begins**

Dawn was rising, causing Rossweisse to slowly open her eyes and stretched her arms in the air. She rose up from the couch only to yawn before turning to the antique clock which showed 6 o'clock. She turned to the sleeping Optimus and smiled. By his peaceful face, he didn't have any more nightmares. Also, Optimus' face looked so innocent, she find it hard to believe that he seen real combat that Xenovia believed. For some reason she could not look away from him, almost like it was drawing her in.

She was set free when a young boy spoke, "Morning... Rossweisse! What are you doing here!?"

She hushed at him to be quiet before speaking, "Keep it down. Our guest is still sleeping and morning to you too, Gasper. Rias and the others decided to have one more person sleep here last night and I volunteered."

"Oh, okay." Gasper quietly got out of his box and stretched a little. He turned to the snoozing Optimus, "Do you want me to get some breakfast for us and our sleeping friend here while you get ready?"

"Sure, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. It will be a good way for us to communicate with him. Beside, he must be pretty hungry. We don't know if he ate anything before he ran into you."

"Good point" Rossweisse nodded in agreement and watched the boy head for the door.

"I'll be back soon" he said while slowly closing the door.

Once the door closed, Rossweisse stand up and went over to grab her fresh clothes she was given last night. She walked over in front shower curtain before turning her head back for a moment. She started to take off her clothes, "I hope I finish showering before Optimus wake up." Once she was completely naked and set her pajamas to the side along with her fresh new clothes, she began showering.

Later on, Optimus finally woke up. He rose up from the couch to rubbed the back of his head, "Been a long time since I had a good night sleep." He shifted his head to see Rossweisse was gone. "I wonder where she went?" He slowly rise up only to hear water running. Glancing the room aimlessly he could determine where it was, "Where is that coming from?" The running sound came to end only to be replaced with the sound of a curtain opening.

Rossweisse was drying her hair with a white fluffy towel, "That was refreshing." She slowly opened her eyes to see a frozen Optimus who was just staring at her with bug eyes. Her jaw dropped for a response, "Optimus..."

"Rossweisse..."

The two stared directly at each other eyes unable to move from their current position. After a few seconds passed, the crimson Rossweisse shrieked as she covered herself with the curtain while the red Optimus faced the other way. The two were in an extreme awkward situation and both were mentally shouting to themselves.

 _"OH VALHALLA! How could I be so careless!? I should've finish faster! I can't believe he saw me naked! He must think that I am an indecent woman! Damn it!"_

 _"BY THE WILL OF PRIMUS, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!? I should've recognized the sound of water! I must have made her very uncomfortable! Thank the Matrix that the others didn't see this! I will never hear the end of it! Curse my luck to the pits of Kaon!"_

After a moment of silence, Rossweisse secretly grabbed her fresh clothes and started to put them on after shutting the curtain around her. She was hooking her bra on when she decided to break the silence, "Um... Optimus..."

Before she could continued, Optimus interrupted, "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Rossweisse! Please I didn't mean to see you naked, it was an accident! You have to believe me!"

"He blames himself?" she softly whispered while she continued to get dress. "I believe you, Optimus. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have waited until you woke up before taking a shower."

Optimus scratched the back of his head, "You couldn't afford to wait for me to wake up. You have to get ready for work."

"How did you know that I work?"

"Gasper told me that you were a teacher here last night."

"I see..." Rossweisse finish tying her purple tie and opened up the curtains. Optimus turned around to see her wearing a similar business suit that she wore yesterday, but it was light purple instead of light blue. She walked over to sit on a couch and placed her hands her lap. Following her lead, Optimus sat across from her. She started to play with her hair, "So we are both at fault then?"

"It appears so. How about we drop this and pretend this never happen?"

"Agree."

Soon Gasper entered the room with some food and noticed the silent duo. He blinked at them, "Morning mister. Um... did something happen?"

"No" the two said at the same time causing them to look at each other before chuckling a little.

Meanwhile back in orbit, the warship arrived near the planet, Earth. On board, Skyquake was talking to a group of twenty troops in front of a large ring, "Your orders are simple, track down the Autobot and annihilate him. We located the bot in this city." He opened his hand revealing a holographic image of a city, "Split into group of five and search every section of this primitive city. Also, if you can identify the bot report back to me and your fellow squads. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the troops' saluted. The men's armor began to come apart becoming smaller and smaller while the pieces were heading towards their back. Once their armor vanished, the troops were now in their causal clothes. All of them were wearing military clothing, but half of them wore all purple while the other half wore a mixture of purple and green. The ring behind them was turning on creating a green swirling vortex. The men ran into the portal and were transported into a back alley of a city. They nodded to each other and quickly scattered into their group to begin their mission.

Back at Kuoh Academy, students were entering the building along with a couple of teachers. Rossweisse entered the building with Gasper only to see their friends waiting for them. The devil Valkyrie smiled, "Morning everyone."

"Morning Rossweisse, how did you sleep last night?" Rias asked.

"It was okay, but I wouldn't want to do it again" she said while rubbing her neck a little causing some her friends to giggled.

"Did you find anything about our mystery friend?" Xenovia bluntly asked.

"A little, but I'll tell you later. Right now you guys need to get to class."

"Kay" they answered and went their separate ways.

Rossweisse looked out the window, "I wonder what Optimus is going to do today?"

A few hours passed, the squads had no luck on finding the Autobot they detected. The men were not giving up because it been too long since an Autobot had appeared and they want to kill the bot. Unknowing to one squad, they were closer than they think. The men were walking past Kuoh Academy when a loud sound beeped near them.

A Con had one of his arm covered in armor in order to see a scanner that was implanted in his gauntlet. There was a red, blinking energy signature on the light purple screen, "The Autobot is in that building."

Sinister grins appeared on the Cons' faces, at long last they found their prey. One of the Con swung his arm, "Come on! Let get him before he escapes!"

Back with Optimus, he was standing in front of the window with his arms crossed, looking at the clear blue sky. His new acquaintances suggested that he should stay in the building, which was for the Occult Club, for today to avoid trouble. The two promised him that they will bring him some food for lunch and fully introduce him to the rest of their friends. Remembering the other teenagers from last night, he informed them that he will be looking forward to meeting them.

Optimus watched as a flock of birds flying to the sky and headed towards the horizon, "It's so peaceful here... I had forgotten what it felt like." Soon a loud beep appeared. Taking out the device that was causing the beeping by looking at his forearm. Lowering his other arm and widening his eyes, "No... It can't be..."

Inside Kuoh at the main entrance, students were hanging around getting ready to eat their lunches. A group of teens were hanging near the railing which overlook the main entrance. "Man I am ready to eat!"

Kiba nodded to Issei, "Same here."

"Do you guys want to eat in the classrooms or at the club?" Irina asked.

"I vote for the club. Beside I'm intrigue to know more about our mysterious guest there" Rias stated.

"I promise him that I would bring him some food for lunch" Rossweisse said as she was carrying a container of food.

"Ara ara, look like someone has a lunch date" Akeno sarcastically said causing Rossweisse's face to become red.

"I don't have one!"

The girls laughed while the guys were chuckling a little, but Issei was the only one not laughing. Instead he was yelling to himself, " _What make that guy so interesting to Rias and the others!?"_

The group's conversation came to an end when five men barged into the building. They started to look around making the students very uncomfortable. A couple of men gave death glares to the frighten students causing them to be more afraid. The devils stared at them questioning why they were here.

Rossweisse went downstairs to speak to one of them. After all, she was a teacher, "Excuse me, I must ask you and your friends to leave. You guys are trespassing."

The man she was speaking to ignored her warning and turned to one of his comrade who gave a slight nod. Next he glared at Rossweisse and spoke in a demanding voice, "Where is the Autobot?"

She gave a weird expression for an answer, "I'm sorry, what?"

"The Autobot! He's here in this building! Tell us where is now!"

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. You must leave the premises now before I call the police."

Growing tired of this, the man nodded to his teammates who nodded back to him. Soon they were slowly being covered by transforming armor which had the same colors of their clothing. Everyone were stunned at what they saw, but it swiftly came to an end. Each of the men took a hostage and pointed at the hostages' head with either a highly advance pistol or assault rifle. Unfortunately for Rossweisse, she was pinned to a wall with a pistol aimed at her face. The man was holding her by the neck while his allies hold their hostage by pinning them into the ground or holding one of their arms behind their back.

The man spoke through his helmet which had light orange _T_ glass visor embedded to the helmet, "We don't have time for your games! We track the Autobot to this location, tell us where he is now! If you don't, we'll kill these youngsters!"

Rossweisse witnessed her students shivering in fear as the men were ready to shoot. She glared at the man, "You wouldn't kill a civilian."

"There are casualties in war. You have five nano-seconds before one of us blow their brains out!" One man pressed his assault rifle against his female hostage who was pinned to the ground by his foot.

The female tried to crawl away while screaming, "No! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

The devils above growled in frustration because they knew if they make a move the men will shoot the hostages. It pains them to see their classmates being threaten to die. Only a miracle would help them now. With Rossweisse, she couldn't believe that these men were willing to kill civilians just to get to this _Autobot._ She bite her lips and hoped someone will come to save them.

Before the man could begin the countdown, a beep echoed the room catching everyone's attention. One of the attackers looked at his arm, "Autobot's energy signature detected. It's... RIGHT NEXT TO US!"

Before they could respond, an armor warrior broke through a window by leaping into it. The newcomer was able to grabbed one of the gunmen by the shoulders while being in the air. He brought his legs around by leaning forward causing the man he grabbed to be lift into the air. Once the newcomer landed, he threw his gunmen across the room, crashing into the wall and leaving a hole. The thrown gunman placed a hand on his head to shake off his headache while his comrades stared at the surprised visitor.

 _"Decepticons...",_ he said while standing up. The hero's right hand had a blaster being transformed into it while he spoke, "HERE I AM!"

Rossweisse was able to recognized the hero's voice causing her eyes to widen in disbelief. The man let go of her and shouted the name of the hero, "It's Optimus Prime! Get him!"

The other men released their prisoners and took aim at the Prime along with the thrown friend. Soon the men began firing at the Autobot who was firing back in retaliation. The man who was near the devil Valkyrie pressed something on the side of his helmet before joining the battle, "Attention all squads! We had located the Autobot in sector 5-B765 Delta! It's Optimus Prime! I repeat, it's Optimus Prime! Requesting assistance!"

As missed shots destroyed the school, everyone in the room ran in panic except for the devils and Rossweisse. The former Valkyrie watched the chaotic battle rages on as she slowly slide to the floor. Her eyes were glued to the man who was this _Autobot_ these men came for. Despite his voice sounding like it was covered by something, she knows that it belonged to Optimus.

Her mind was being fill with countless questions on the current situation, but only one was able to leave her lips, "Optimus... who are you?"

Optimus fired directly at a Con and his shot penetrated right through his armored torso. The Con collapsed to the floor as his blood was spreading the floor around him. Another man charged towards Optimus while firing his pistol. Optimus spin a little with a glowing red ax transforming in his left hand. He gave a war cry and delivered a powerful finishing blow to the Con. Optimus then untransformed his ax to allow a pistol to take it place. The pistol was similar to the attackers, but the only difference was that his was red while their were purple. He fired with both guns causing the remaining Cons to scatter. Sadly for one Con, he got shot on his upper right thigh which resulted Prime mercilessly shooting him to death. The remaining two dashed towards Optimus who flipped sideways to dodge their bullets and fired back. One Con was lucky to received a shot to his shoulder, but the other died from a bullet to the torso. Optimus untransformed his pistol in order to run to the last one following by a grabbed to his neck being lifted for a moment then thrown to the ground.

Optimus pressed his foot down and took aim at the armored head. The Con roared one last thing before his head was blown off, "CURSE YOU TO THE PITS, OPTIMUS PRIME!"

The Prime slowly rise to see the destruction his battle had caused. The magnificent building was now in ruin. As he reload his gun Optimus noticed many holes steaming from the miss shots, blood stained everywhere from the corpses, and rubble from the destroyed environment. Optimus cursed himself for allowing this to happen. A peaceful world shouldn't be tainted with battles such as these. He lowered his arms and closed his eyes while standing in the middle of the room.

The devils couldn't move from their position as if their feet had given up on them. They took a good glimpse at the field and couldn't find the words to describe it. Never in their lives they witnessed a brutal battle such as this. Sure they had some destructive battle in the past, but this was on a completely different level. Staring at the winner with a sense of fear, they wonder who side he was on.

Rossweisse managed to find the strength to stand and slowly walked towards the Prime. As she got closer she got a better view of his armor. It was a futuristic, mechanical suit that had different colors. A good portion of his upper body was cover in red armor while blue armor covered his lower legs. Signs of gray were spotted on his suit at the upper arms and upper legs area. His helmet was blue and the mouth guard was gray. The black gun he wielded, with some shades of red, was unique and advance.

When she was getting closer, she softly called out, "Optimus?"

This caused her friends to look at each other with confuse expressions before turning back to her. Optimus slowly raised his head, "Rossweisse..."

"What happen here? What in the world is going on here!?" she asked in a loud tone when she was in front of him. Optimus was about to speak when he shifted his head over one of his shoulder.

As the group blinked, Issei shouted from the railing, "Hey! Pay attention to someone when they are talking to you!"

Optimus quickly grabbed Rossweisse by her waist and dashed to the back of one of the staircases while shouting, "Find cover! Now!"

Before Issei could ask, a barrage of bullets came flying through the front entrance forcing them to do what they were told. On the left side Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, and Gasper were finding cover there while Issei, Rias, Irina, and Xenovia were using the right. Thankfully, the walls were very close to the railings. If they weren't then they would be dead.

Issei covered his head as bullet shots echoed through the building. He grind his teeth and shouted, "Okay... How the hell did this become a battlefield all the sudden!?"

"How are we suppose to know!?", Kiba responded, for he was closet to the railing on the left side, "More importantly, where are these bullets coming from!?"

Rias took a quick glimpse before covering her head with the wall, "They are coming from outside! Oh man, this is going to cost my family a fortune for repairs."

"It could be worst, right?" Issei asked.

Down below, Rossweisse bend her knees a little while being held tightly by Optimus, who had his gun raise in the air a little, as bullets continued to be fired. If it wasn't for this staircase, the two would be goners. Rossweisse was used her hands to provide a little space between her and Optimus' armor. She slowly look up at him to see a serious expression. Though he was muttering, she could make out what he was saying.

"They manage to track me down this quickly or was it blind luck?"

This caused her to blink and fill her mind with even more questions. What did he mean by track down? Why were they after him? She wanted to get answers badly, but with the current situation they had to wait.

After a few more rounds, something lightly clank off the floor and was coming closer. Optimus discovered the source and shielded her against the wall, _"Frag Grenade!"_ As soon as Optimus completely shield Rossweisse, the grenade went off and an explosion erupted. The devil widen her eyes as the grunting Optimus protected her as the flames burned his back.

Issei cursed himself, _"Why did I say that?"_

As the flames settled down, Optimus fell to one of his knees and placed his left hand over his right shoulder while his back was steaming. In turn, Rossweisse kneeled down to place her hands on him, "Optimus are you okay!?"

"I am... My armor reduced most of the blast. Anyway, are you alright? You weren't hurt by the flames?"

Even now he was more concern about her than himself. In all her life, she never met a man who cared so much about the safety of others. He didn't hesitate to save her from the bullets and to shield her from the explosion. She smiled and nodded to him indicating that she was alright causing Prime to sigh in relief. She was about to speak when more bullets entered the building. Covering her head with her hands as she shrieked in fear, Optimus pulled her in to shield her from the bullets.

Optimus titled his head back then to Rossweisse, "Do you trust me?"

"What?" lifting her hands to ask.

"Do you trust me?"

"...Yes?"

"Okay listen...", he let go of her and placed his hand on his knee, "Stay here and don't move from this spot. Whatever happen at there, do not look nor enter the battle. Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

"Good. It's time to end this. I promise you that I will explain everything." Optimus rose up and slowly marched to the end of the staircase. Watching carefully, Rossweisse watched Optimus' armor expanding out while becoming bigger and creating something new.

Outside the building, the Cons were not stopping their barrage at the building while throwing a few more Frag Grenades. Majority of them had standard assault rifles, but five of them had different weapons. Three Cons had an upgraded version of the assault rifle that had two-triple barrel instead of one. The other two had shotguns.

A Con raise a hand in the air signifying _hold fire_ and his comrades seized fire. They waited to see if Prime would come out from the building to make a move. Their concentration was broken when sirens rang and uniformed men pointing their guns at them from outside the gate.

An officer spoke through a megaphone, "You lot! This is the police! Put down your weapons and come quietly! I repeat, put down your weapons and surrender."

A Con nodded to one of his alley which caused him to press a button his gauntlet. Miniature floating orbs emerged from the ground in front of the police. Before they could act, the orbs targeted them and exploded on impact. The continued explosions forced the police into disarray while the Decepticons laughed at them for being so pathetic. The laughter came to an end when a loud engine roar. They turned to the cause only to see a red and blue futuristic car coming out from the school entrance. A Con was hit head on by the vehicle and fell to the ground.

The car flipped over and began to transform. As the armor became smaller it revealed a man who was none other than Optimus Prime; he continued to fly over the Cons until he was behind them. He summoned two swords, one was a glowing red, straight sword and a silver blade glaive.

Optimus faced the Cons and spoke in a commando tone, "This is between us! There's no need to kill the people of this planet!"

A Con chuckled, "The Decepticons don't care about the weak life forms or any for that matter."

"Then", he raised his swords, "you have to get by me first!"

Optimus let out a war cry as he charged causing the Cons to scatter. Unfortunately for them, Optimus was too fast for them. He impaled one of them through his guts and pulled it out quickly. Next he sliced a gun in half and slash the Con across the chest. A Con tried firing at him, but Optimus grabbed the injured warrior to use him as a shield. He jumped from his shield to stab the shooter through the head with his glaive. Two Cons summoned their hammers before engaging the Prime in close combat. Optimus parried each attack for a bit till he impaled each of them. Coming from behind a Con attempted to tackle Optimus, but he backflipped to dodge. The Cons surrounded Optimus and pulled out their melee weapons; either wielding a hammer or sword.

A Con with a curve sword growled, "You'll pay for that Prime!"

"Yeah!", a Con pounded himself on his chest while raising a hammer.

"If you want me, come and get me!" Prime retorted which resulted a full scale assault towards him.

Prime parried each attack while dodging a few. He managed to land a few blows to the Cons, but it wasn't enough to keep them down. Optimus threw his glowing sword at a Con and piece his chest. He ran towards him and pulled it out while dodging a horizontal hammer swing. In return, Prime cut through his guts causing the Con to fall. Next Optimus blocked a sword slash from the side and delivered a kick to the guts. A Con leaped into the air to perform a vertical ax swing. Prime countered by rolling to the side and stab the Con right through the sides. When Prime pulled his sword out someone grabbed him from behind, but it would prove useless. Optimus bang the Con's face with the back of his head. The collision of the two helmets forced the Con to let to go of Prime to clutch his head. This allowed Optimus to deliver a series of sword slashes that resulted the death of the Con.

One Con slowly moved far behind and shouted to the remaining five, "Keep Prime busy! I need to send a message to the Commander!"

The Cons nodded before attacking the Autobot. Optimus blocked each attack and delivered a finishing blow to each of them. He hurried to the last Con who finished tapping the message on his gauntlet. Optimus threw one of his sword which pierce right through the Con's right shoulder. His attack was followed by a knee blow to the chest forcing him to the ground. Taking his other sword, Optimus pierce his left shoulder causing the Con to scream in pain.

Optimus held his ground as he glared, "Where did you send that message to?"

"Commander Skyquake", the Con said before laughing, "It's over for you Prime. I don't need to tell how loyal he is to Lord Megatron."

"Indeed..." he softly admitted.

"It won't be long until Lord Megatron find out that you are alive Optimus. It's over! Both you and your Autobots are done."

"As long as my Spark remains, I'll never stop fighting." Once Optimus finished speaking, he pulled out his blades and cut off the Con's head. Optimus stared at the bloody field for a moment before calling off his weapons and headed towards the school.

He came to a halt when the police surrounded him and took aim. An officer stepped forward, "Sir, you are under arrest for slaughtering and disturbing the public peace!"

Optimus was about explain when the cops started to pass out one by one. The Bot blinked in confusion until a voice explained, "Don't worry, they're asleep right now. Once they wake up they will have no memories of you nor these men."

The Prime turned to see a middle age man with long crimson hair and bead. He wore a white suit with his blazer opened at the top to reveal a small part of his chest. "Who are you?"

"Lord Gremory, the one who can save you from getting arrested from the authorities. Come" he answered. Left with little options Optimus followed him.

Meanwhile at the Occult Club, Rias and her peerages were sitting with Azazel and another man. This man was Rias' older brother who had similar hair and eyes color. Her brother, Sirzechs, came to them after Optimus left in his vehicle form. He transported them out of front entrance to escape the battle. They waited for a bit until Lord Gremory came in with Optimus.

Sirzechs placed a finger on his chin and smiled, "So this is the man who fought against those attackers? I must admit, I like your armor.

Rias rolled her eyes because of her brother's comment, "Comments aside, who are you?"

Optimus' answered was reaching for his helmet. The mouth guard came apart allowing him to take it off and held it near his waist. The teens and Azazel widen their eyes when they saw his face while Issei stated the obvious, "You're the guy Rossweisse brought last night!"

"My name is Optimus Prime."

"That's an interesting name" Akeno said before giggling.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at the audience, "Tell me, what are you people?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"You people are not normal beings like the one on this Earth and your not my kind either."

"Your kind?" Issei questioned.

"Before I can explain everything, how about you tell me about yourselves. If you want me to trust you then there should be no secrets."

Lord Gremory smirked, "That is the kind of trust I want between us. Rias."

"Yes dad?"

"Would you do the honor of explaining who we are to our guest?"

"Of course!", she said with a smile. She turned to Optimus, "To start things off, we are..."

One explanation later, Rias gave Optimus the run down of the Three Factions and the war they fought before they forged a peace treaty. According to her, most of the people in the room were devils or reincarnated devils. Irina was a reincarnated angel while Azazel was a fallen angel. Sirzechs was the leader of the Four Great Satans who rule the Underworld while his sister is the heir to the Gremory family.

"And that how we came to be" Rias concluded her lecture.

"I see" Optimus blandly answered.

Irina blinked, "You don't seem that surprise?"

"I have seen my share of unbelievable things and where I'm from, it would seem impossible to modern people."

"What do you mean by that?" Xenovia asked with a raise eyebrow.

Optimus walked over to the window to stare at the scenery. "Let me put it simple for you, I am not from this world."

"We know" they answered.

"No you don't. Not the world you are referring to."

This caused the group to blink in confusion except for Issei who was deep in thought. A couple seconds later, he jumped from his seat which startled everyone. They stared at the pawn who was making a funny pointing pose, "Wait a damn minute! Are you saying that you are an alien!?"

"Yes."

The group look at him for a moment before shouting, "EEEHHH!?"

"You guys are from different Factions and you find that difficult to believe?"

"Good point" Issei said before sitting back down.

"Why are you here on Earth?" Rias asked.

Optimus tighten his grip on his helmet, "In exile..."

"Exile?" Koneko blinked.

Taking a deep breath, Optimus began explaining, "Back on my home world, Cybertron, me and my fellow Autobots were force to leave our home by our enemies, the Decepticons."

"I don't understand" Gasper shrugged.

"Allow me start from the beginning. Eons ago my planet was enjoying a time of prosperity and peace. We lived without fear nor strife. It soon came to an end when a man rise to challenge our current society and cause the beginning of the Great War."

"Great... War?" Asia slowly repeated his words.

"A war that lasted for millions of years. Two sides fought for control of Cybertron. The Autobots, who fought for freedom and peace for the galaxy, and the Decepticons, who fought for conquest and power. Neither sides were willing to give up and we were force to spread our battle from our home into the stars."

"How big were their armies? I mean it sounds impossible for an army around a thousand to have a large scale war" Issei mentioned.

"Each side had half of the planet's population."

Azazel lifted his head off his fist, "What?"

"Our home was the battlefield. Nobody was free from it. Everyday was a fight to survival. There was no hiding, no running just combat and death. So many innocent people died in the war. Brother rise against brother... it was hell on Earth like your kind say." Optimus looked up to the sky and spoke in a sad tone, "So many sacrifice and we weren't able to save our home."

"You speak like you were there?" Lord Gremory asked as he narrowed his eyes at the Prime.

"I was... I fought in that war."

"WHAT!?" the group got up from their seats and shouted.

"But you said it lasted for eons!" Irina reminded as she pointed at him.

Issei nodded, "Yeah! Also, you look like you're around Rossweisse's age!"

"We Cybertronians have a far longer life span than most species." This caused the group to sit back down and process the news. There was a specie out there that could live just as long as they could. Still Optimus looking this young after millions of years was quite impressive.

"What about your armor and weapons? According to Rossweisse, you took a good hit from a grenade, but you look perfectly fine. Also, the power from those guns of yours was far more powerful than our standard firearms. That glowing sword of yours is far different than any other blade I've seen before. How come they are so powerful?", Xenovia asked curiously.

Optimus lifted his hair from behind to show a scar mark on neck, "It is because of this."

"What is it?"

"Inside that scar is a special device that allow my kind to use Energon. A unique energy source that fuels everything on Cybertron, our weapons, ships, technologies, etc. Energon is powerful source and only Cybertronians are able to touch it."

"I see..."

Rossweisse was remembering the conversation from last night and decided to ask, "Optimus... That nightmare you told me about last night... There's more to it, isn't there?"

The females blinked in curiosity while Optimus nodded, "Yes there is more to it. Before that event something happen, the tides of the war turned which haunt the Autobots forever." Everyone got comfortable and mentally prepared themselves to listen to his tale. "It started when our former leader, Zeta Prime, fell in battle by the hands of Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Curiosity hit Asia, "Zeta Prime... Was he your father?"

"No, but he might be consider one in way in your terms."

"Why does he have _Prime_ in his name?" Koneko asked.

"Prime is just a title for the leader of our kind. It is our sworn duty to guide and protect the people of Cybertron."

"It must have been a great honor that he chose you as his successor" Rias commented causing Prime to tighten his grip a little.

"He taught me how to fight and lead when I first started out as a soldier. Zeta Prime was more than just a leader and mentor to me, he was my friend. When news of his death reach the Autobots, it created chaos. Many questioned how we would win or survive for that matter. In the middle of the chaos, I decided to take temporary command and keep order in the Autobots. Somehow they listen and soon they look up to me. When I recovered the body of Zeta and brought before the High Council, they made me a Prime."

"Wait a council made you a Prime, not Zeta?" the puzzled Kiba asked.

"Being a Prime is not given, it is earn. The Council chooses the one who is worthy of being the Prime and they found me worthy. As the new Prime, I lead our troops into battle for a period of time. Despite the few short victories we obtain, we were losing. The balance of power was shifting into the Decepticons' favor. Left with one option, I made a command that proven to be the most difficult decision I ever made." This caused Optimus to tighten his hands more in frustration.

Rossweisse noticed his action and was afraid to ask, but she knew that she needed to hear it, "What was it?"

Trying so hard to answer her, Optimus force himself to say it, "I... I... I... I order the Autobots to leave our home."

The group widen their eyes as they jaws dropped. He ordered his army to leave their home, why? Lord Gremory recovered from the shock, "Why did you do it?"

"To save their lives. As the Decepticons continued their assault, more and more Autobots die. It was imperative for me to save my men from harm. As majority of my Bot fled to the stars, me and few Autobots stayed behind to ensure they safely leave the planet. It was a difficult fight, but we saved many Autobots from destruction."

"Um, how did you escape?" Issei asked while pointing at him.

"While we kept the Decepticons at bay, I have commissioned a transport ship to help us escape. We called it the Ark."

"Ark?" the teens muttered.

"Yes, the ship that held our hopes and future. When the time arrived for us to leave, we were attack. We were leaving the planet when Megatron lead a fleet to stop us from escaping. He wanted to show what happen when someone leaves without his permission. It was a miracle we were able to escape. The last thing I remember before I enter stasis, or deep sleep in simpler terms, was watching my men being rip apart by Megatron."

The room went silent for a few moments before Sirzechs spoke, "Did anyone else survive or escape the Ark?"

"I don't know. When I cam through, my stasis pod was damaged and I awoke in an abandon building. Then I encountered Rossweisse here and the rest you know."

"The men that attack the school, they were Decepticons weren't they?" Azazel asked with a serious stare.

"Yes..." Optimus disappointedly admitted.

"Why? They force you and your Bots to leave your home, aren't they satisfy?" Issei asked while moving his hands around.

"No it is not. They desire conquest and the Autobots are the only threat to the Decepticons' cause. They will not stop until every Autobot is dead. I don't know how long I was in stasis or when I arrive. We use warp travels to sail across the galaxies the only drawback is if one escaped during the warp they may end up in a different time."

"You have no idea where or when your friends are nor if they are alive or not... Also, from what you said about them they are hunting your kind down and you have no idea how many were killed", Lord Gremory sadly muttered, "Tales such as these are farfetch, but seeing how you fight and protected the innocent I believe you. Optimus, I know we can't replace your friends, but I am willing to be your friend along with my son, daughter, and her peerages. We will do what we can to help you find them." Lord Gremory walked over to offer a handshake.

Optimus glanced at the group before smiling and shook his hand, "You are too kind, but thank you."

The group smiled as the two men shook hands. They wanted to help Optimus find his friends, but they had no idea if they were here or not. While the group was thinking about how to find the Autobots, Rossweisse was thinking about something else. Ever since Optimus mentioned about _Ark_ and _warp travel,_ she was deep in thought and questioning about something she saw long ago.

To confirm her theory, she turned to Optimus, "Opimus... Do you by any chance have a picture of the Ark?"

Optimus blinked at her, "Yes, why did you ask?"

"Can I see it?" Rossweisse asked him and he responded with a nod. He walked over to her place his helmet on the table before pressing a couple of buttons on his gauntlet. He opened his palm to show a holographic image of the Ark. The image of the large vessel caused her eyes to widen, "I've seen that before!"

"You have!?" her friends shouted in disbelief.

Without thinking, Optimus lightly grabbed the former Valkyrie by the shoulders and asked a serious question, "Where!? Where did you see it!?"

"On my former home, Asgard. It is a sacred place where you need imperial sanction from Lord Odin to enter" she explained while being surprise at Optimus' reaction.

Optimus let go of her and quickly grabbed his helmet, "Take me there."

Issei got up from his seat stick a palm out, "Hold your horses, Optimus! Asgard is in a different realm. We can't just get up and go."

"How do we get there? If what Rossweisse say is true then there maybe a chance that my friends are on board in stasis."

"Leave everything to me."

Rias shifted her head to her father, "Dad?"

"I'll arrange a transport for you all tomorrow morning. For now rest, you need your strength. Oh, before I forget" Lord Gremory casted a magic circle around Optimus which covered him in a red aura for second.

The Prime examined his body after the red aura vanish, "What did you do?"

"I cast a spell to mask your presence. My guts is telling me that those Cons know how to track you, is that right?"

"Yes."

"The spell will cover your presence. You will be able to roam freely without them knowing. Well, I'm heading home, come son."

Sirzech smiled and walked over to his father. He came to a halt when he was in front of Optimus, "I hope we meet again, Optimus Prime."

"We will someday" he answered before the crimsons hair male devils disappeared by a crimson magical circle.

Issei placed his hands behind his head, "So what now? Classes are now cancel after that fiasco."

"We could go home?" Irina suggested.

The group nodded in agreement before Rias spoke, "Optimus, how about you join us?"

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

"Yes, you have nothing to do right? How about coming along with us?"

"Hmm... Okay I'll come."

"Great! Let's go guys!" Rias stated causing her friends to cheer.

Rossweisse looked at the Prime, "Perhaps you should call off your armor."

Optimus looked down then to her, "Right."

The group watched Optimus put on his helmet then untransformed his armor to reveal his causal outfit. Rias examined him, "Impressive..."

Fixing his jacket Optimus faced them, "Ready?"

The group responded yes as they said their goodbye to Gasper and Azazel. It wasn't long before Kiba left the group to head home. The teenagers were discussing their homework assignments while the Prime and devil Valkyrie were discussing the life style of Earth. Optimus wanted to know how to fit in to Earth's society and Rossweisse answered with well detailed explanations.

The group finally arrived at their destination, the Hyoudou's residence. Issei opened the door for everyone, "Mom, Dad we're home!"

Soon a pair of brown hair people appeared and embraced their son. The woman spoke first, "Issei, are you okay!?"

"We heard about the gang riot at school! Did they hurt you!?" the concern father asked.

"No dad, we are fine" Issei answered.

Optimus blinked in confusion before Rias whispered, "My dad altered the memories of everyone to make them beliebe it was a gang who attack the school."

"I understand."

Mrs. Hyoudou noticed Optimus, "Who might you be?"

"I am Optimus Prime."

"That's an unusual name" Mr. Hyoudou commented.

Mrs. Hyoudou turned to Rossweisse, "Is he your boyfriend?"

This resulted her becoming red in embarrassment, "We are not dating! Why does everyone believes that!?"

"Sorry, it just that you two make a good couple." Optimus just look at her weirdly while Rossweisse turned the other way to hide her red face. "Well come on in."

As the group headed inside, Optimus turned to the sky before entering, _"Skyquake must've inform Megatron about me by now. It won't be long until war comes to this planet."_

* * *

Back with Skyquake, he had finish reading the message his advance force and an evil smirk arose on his face, "So you're alive, Optimus Prime. Lord Megatron will be please."

At the same time on Cybertron in the dark city of Kaon, Megatron sat on his thrown watching the execution of Autobots soldiers. In front of him, a few of his loyal minions stood watching the executioner raising his ax ready to execute the Bots. He lifted one of them in the air for a moment before slamming him into the ground and cutting off his head. The dominator grew weary of watching of executing worthless Autobots. He desired an execution where an Autobot's life would crush the hope of countless Autobots across the stars.

A navy blue armored figure with a mechanical, red condor on his right forearm appeared before his master, "Lord Megatron."

"What is it Soundwave?"

"We are receiving a transmission from Skyquake and he wish to speak with you."

Megatron gave him a nod and a holographic screen appeared with Skyquake's face, "Skyquake, report."

"Lord Megatron, my crew and I had discover an Autobot's signal in this system." Megatron was about to complain about wasting his time, but the Seeker Commander interrupted him with a devilish smile, "It's none other than Optimus Prime."

Megatron placed a hand over his fist in front of him as a sinister smile appeared, "So Prime is alive?"

"Yes my Lord, he appeared to be in perfect condition. He annihilated my advance party I sent to find him."

"Skyquake, I'm sending you reinforcement. If Prime is alive then there must be survivors from the Ark there as well. Kill all Autobots and annihilate anyone who stand in your way, If you encounter Optimus Prime, I want him alive. I shall be the one to end his life."

"As you command, Lord Megatron" Skyquake bowed before the screen disappeared.

"Soundwave! Gather an armada, you will be in charge of the ship that will be go to Skyquake's location."

Soundwave had his pet fly off his arm to allow himself to place his right hand over his chest and bowed before leaving, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

Megatron leaned back on his throne while his minions snickered evilly, "At long last... the end of the Primes is nigh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the King of Asgard**

Inside the Hyoudou's resident, Optimus was sitting at the table with Rossweisse playing an Earth game called chess while the teens were doing their homework. Issei's parents went out to purchase some grocery because Optimus was their guest tonight according to Rias. Optimus was about to decline their offer, but Rossweisse persuaded him to stay. She informed him that staying here for one night will allow him to get proper rest and food. Realizing the benefits of staying here for tonight, he thanked the Hydoudous for their generosity.

The match between the Prime and devil Valkyrie was coming to a close and it was Optimus' turn. He moved his black knight up, "Checkmate."

Rossweisse saw she had no moves left and decided to accept her defeat, "Well played, you did great for your first time."

"It was an interesting game, kinda remind me of how I format an attack plan."

"That make sense."

Asia stopped for second and laid her pencil down, "Excuse me, Optimus, may I ask a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"How did you transform into that vehicle?", she asked causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turned to Optimus.

"The Ancients on my home world constructed a way for us to have our vehicles with us by wearing it as a suit armor. Also, they manage to make our armor is so light that it doesn't slow us down. The only drawback is that we can only allow to have one vehicle form for our armor."

"How did these _Ancients_ constructed such a resourceful suit?", Irina asked.

"That answer remains a mystery. The Ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science. All traces of the Ancients' great civilizations had been lost to time."

"That's unfortunate", Rossweisse commented.

"It still doesn't make sense though. How can there be no more information on them?", Koneko questioned before taking a bit of a cookie.

"I'm afraid that is another mystery. Though our history mentions the Ancients, all information about them is gone."

Akeno blinked at the Prime who crossed his arms, "How can you be so sure?"

"I spent a huge amount of time trying to find any information on them, but sadly it was in vain."

"When did you find the time to research them? Weren't you fighting a war?", Xenovia asked.

"It was long before the dawn of the Great War. I was a simple archivist before I became a soldier." Optimus noticed that everyone was confused at what he meant and decided to make it simpler, "I was a librarian."

"...WHAT!?", everyone shouted in disbelief causing the Prime to look at them weirdly.

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

 _"Yes it is hard to believe! Being a librarian didn't cross my mind at all! How could a bookworm become a warrior!?",_ Issei mentally shouted to himself while everybody else nodded yes to Prime's question.

Piquing her interest, Rossweisse asked a question, "What exactly did you do as an archivist?"

"I maintain the records of the past and record any historical events of the present in the Iacon Hall of Records. Since Cybertron was living in a time of peace there was not much to record so I spent majority of my time studying the past."

"Were you alone?"

"No, I had an elder, who I consider a friend and a mentor, that I spend a lot of time with. His name was Alpha Trion. He taught me many things about life and how important it is to learn from our past mistakes to create a peaceful future."

"How did you become a warrior?", the curious Asia asked.

Optimus look down for a moment before looking at her, "A story for another time."

Sensing that it was quite personal, the devils decided to drop it. Rossweisse got up from her seat and walked over to Optimus, "If you're interested, we have a library downstairs in the basement if you want to learn more about our planet?"

Cracking a little smile, "I would be delighted. I am curious to learn the history of this world."

"Follow me" Rossweisse said, guiding the Prime to the elevator, and entering together before heading down.

Once they were gone, Issei blinked and broke the silent atmosphere, "They're sure getting along..."

"She found someone who enjoy reading as much as her. Of course they're getting along", Rias explained causing the girls to giggled a little leaving Issei confused.

Inside the library, Optimus was gazing at the sight while Rossweisse was looking for some books. The room had a couple of floors where multitude of books were lined up neatly on oak shelves with a label on top to identify the section. On the ground floor, a large oak table was at the center of the room with leather chairs around it. Not too far from the table was a set of flat screen computers lined up against the wall. Above the table an expensive looking chandelier light the room with a few light bulbs that were implanted inside the ceiling.

Optimus examined the bookshelf with interest while asking a question, "This is how your world keep track of your history? Writing in these things?"

"They're call books and yes; however, it not just history we have in them. We have literature, atlases, and much more. Don't you have books back on Cybertron?"

"No. We have archives full of data instead. The Cybertronians are a highly advance race. So we do not have some of things Earth have like these books for example."

"I see... Oh! Here it is!", Rossweisse pulled out a book and hurried over to Optimus, "Here."

Optimus grabbed the book and read the title aloud, "The American Revolutionary War..."

"Yes. I remember you said that you and your friends fought for freedom, this book talk about the Americans fought for their independence and became the land of the free. There are other kinds of history in here, but most of them talk about conquest and power. I believe you might be more interested in this than those."

Optimus looked at her with an impressed expression, "You are well educated."

"I spent a lot of time studying when I was younger." Rossweisse guided Optimus to the table to allow him to start reading. While he was doing that, she took out some papers and started to grade them. Every two to four graded paper or so, the devil Valkyrie take a small glimpse at Optimus to see how he's doing. Each time she did, she saw a curious face from him as he continued to read the book causing her to be happy for being able to help.

After reading 1/4 of the large book, Optimus lifted his head, "Excuse me, Rossweisse, may I ask a question?"

She laid down her pen to give him her attention, "Sure, what is it?"

"If it's not too much trouble, can you tell me about Asgard?"

Blinking as a response for his question, "I can, but why?"

"You said before that the sight of the Ark was a sacred place, in order for me to gain access to it I must know what I am going up against. I want to know what it's culture, government, and laws of Asgard. Since Asgard was your home, I find it better to hear it from you than some book. I do not want to cause problems for you nor the others. I want to present myself as a visitor, not an invader."

This caused the former Valkyrie to be impressed. Optimus wanted to know what Asgard is so he could be respectful to their ways and understand how they function. He wanted to use the peaceful method of negotiations instead of relying on his fist. Also, she was glad that Optimus came to her instead of relying on a book. She quickly putted away her papers so she wouldn't be distracted while Optimus closed the book.

"I understand", she cleared her throat before she could begin, "Asgard is one of the Nine Realms where Lord Odin reign over the Aesir tribe along with his wife, Lady Frigg. Lord Odin maintain peace among the realms as a peaceful and wise ruler. In Asgard, the citizens are made up of Gods, Goddesses, and Valkyries who all serve Odin. Inside Asgard there is a gate that lead to Valhalla; the resting place for fallen warriors and where I saw the Ark. While the Gods and Goddesses protect Asgard, the Valkyries are task for bringing fallen warriors and serving them food and drinks."

"Did you ever bring any fallen warriors into Valhalla?"

"No, I was given the duty to protect Lord Odin and Lady Frigg with a few other Valkyries."

"I see", Optimus put his hands together while resting his elbows on the table, "Negotiating with Odin will prove more difficult than anticipated. Learning that the Ark is in such a sacred place, it won't be easy for me to enter since I am still living."

"You can still enter Valhalla without being dead, but only Lord Odin can open the gate if you pass the test."

"Test?"

"If one, who is alive, wants to enter Valhalla you must be deem worthy by the guardians of Valhalla to enter."

"I understand, thank you for telling me this."

"No problem, Optimus, but I'll warn you. There has never been a warrior alive that been proven worthy to enter Valhalla. The only ones who are allow to enter are the Gods of Asgard, dead warrior spirits, and Valkyries."

"Thank you for telling me this, Rossweisse. No matter what happen, I am prepare to accept possibility of not being worthy and finding another way to rescue my friends."

"You always hold on to hope, don't you?", Optimus nodded to her causing her to chuckle in joy, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why must the leader of your kind have be a _Prime_ and what's so special about it?"

"The answer to your questions goes back long ago. Before the beginning there were two beings, Primus, the incarnation of creation, and Unicron, the incarnation of destruction."

"Are these guys your Gods?", Rossweisse interrupted then blush in embarrassment.

Optimus chuckled, "Yes, you can consider them as our Gods. For eons, the two battled... the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of the Allsparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again. The Primes governed Cybertron for a time before becoming legends and the title of _Prime_ can only be given to those who are worthy. Those who hold the title honor them by continuing to protect Cybertron and maintaining peace."

Rossweisse was amazed at the story she heard. Now she understand why being a _Prime_ is a big deal. They were first of his kind and they banish an evil God from their home to help their creator. The pieces were finally coming into place as to why one must be worthy of being a _Prime_. It was only natural for people to have people who are worthy to honor the legacy of the Thirteen instead of giving it to someone. "You must be honor to be a Prime."

"No I do not", he softly answered causing the Valkyrie to blink confusingly, "Sometimes I believe I am still unworthy of this title."

"Why do you think that?"

"I never ask for this nor I wanted it. Everything I did was not for my benefit, but for everyone. I was simply doing what I believe was right and doing what needed to be done. Taking command, the rescue for Zeta, the commission of the Ark, the order to leave... All of it... I did it because it was the right thing to do and the only way to protect them. I don't think I honor my predecessors nor deserve the title of _Prime_ in any way by doing what was necessary to save my kind."

Just when she thought she couldn't be even more impress, Optimus did it once again. She couldn't believe that he was this selfless and noble. He possessed traits that men of today would be lacking even a couple of Gods, especially Odin. Optimus was basically the ideal of a true hero, he lack greed and he was willing to do what is right. The devil/Valkyrie never met a warrior like him in Asgard nor on Earth. "Sometimes Optimus, we must accept what destiny brought before us. Everything happens for a reason."

A image from his past appeared before him which showed him and Alpha Trion outside the High Council room. He slowly smile and looked down, "Alpha Trion said the exact same thing to me."

Rossweisse was about to say something, but the elevator door opened to reveal Asia. She informed the two that dinner was ready. The two nodded to the young blond and entered the elevator. The rest of the night was peaceful, questions were ask towards Optimus and he was able to come up with a convincing story about himself. When it was time to go to sleep, Optimus looked out the window to see the moon only to pray that his friends were on the Ark in stasis.

The next day in the early morning, Optimus, who was wearing his usual attire, was sitting on the couch at the Occult Club with Rias' peerages and Azazel waiting for Lord Gremory. The teenagers wore their school uniforms while Azazel wore a black, open blazer with a white button loose shirt that showed a small portion of chest, black pants, and black shoes. Rossweisse was wearing a different style of clothing. She had on her Valkyrie battle armor. The armor had a white breastplate with pale blue and gold accents along with matching fingerless gauntlets, hip guards, and boots which had a wing-shaped attachment on the ankles. She wore a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings with a little pink on the top, and a pale blue cloth underneath her hip guards.

Piquing his interest, Optimus took a good look at Rossweisse was fixing one of her pink ribbons, each was protected by a matching armor wing-shaped hair clip. He admit that her battle attire was unique in it's style and the amount of armor on her, but what really caught his attention was that it suits her perfectly. For some reason he couldn't stop looking at her. It was almost like he was in a trance which is odd because he never been in a trance before.

Rossweisse noticed the staring Prime after she fixed her ribbon, "Is something wrong, Optimus?"

Optimus was broke out of his chance while maintaining his usual expression, "Oh, it just that your battle armor suits you quite well."

"It is a normal outfit for Valkyries to wear. You really believe that it look good on me?" she asked before realizing what she said.

Her cheeks turned red when Optimus answered, "Yes it does."

Managing to keep her cool, she nodded to him, "Thank you."

A crimson, magical circle appeared revealing Sirzechs and a few new faces to Optimus. Standing beside him on left was a silver hair and eyes woman wearing a blue and white French maid outfit and a young boy wearing fancy red and black clothing. On his right, there was a violet eye and black hair girl wearing a black business jacket with a matching skirt and a green hair man wearing a long green rob with gold markings around the neck area. Behind them were a group of teenagers wearing similar uniforms like Rias and the others. Not two far from the large group, was a blond hair man wearing a priest ceremonial clothes.

Rias blinked in surprise, "Sona! What are you an your peerages doing here!?"

"I heard that there might be a new faction emerging and I'm here to see it for myself" she said in a bland manner.

The violet eyes girl turned to Sirzechs and smile, "So where is this _Optimus Prime_?"

He opened a hand and smirked, "He's right before us." The group turned to see Optimus who walked over to them so he could introduced himself. Sirzechs cleared his throat, "Everyone meet Optimus Prime, our new ally."

"Hello", he calmly said.

The green hair man stepped forward and offer a handshake, "If you are friend of Sirzechs then you're a friend of mine. I am Ajuka Beelzebub; one of the Four Great Satans. It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine", Optimus answered and shook his hand.

"Hello there!", the violet eyes girl popped her head between the men, "I'm Serafall Leviathan!"

"She is a member of the Four Great Satans too. Sadly Falbuim, the last member of our group, will not be joining us today", Sirzechs informed the Prime with a little smirk.

The blond hair man approached the Prime, "This is him... Welcome to our planet, Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Angel faction. My name is Michael."

This cause Rias to glare at her brother, "You told them?"

"Of course."

Before the conversation could escalate, Optimus intervene, "Rias, it is alright. I understand why Sirzechs did what he did. He just wanted to keep the peace between the factions and informing them was the right move."

Rias could see the logical in her brother action and decided to let it go, "Okay..."

Sirzechs smiled for moment before bringing the maid and the boy up, "Optimus I like you to meet my wife, Grayfia, and my son, Millicas."

"Hello there" the two said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you."

Looking at the number of people in the room and question popped in Issei's head, "Everyone in this room is going to Asgard?"

Sirzechs nodded to his future brother-in-law, "That is correct. May I assume that everyone is ready?" Everyone in the room nodded yes to him and Sirzechs snapped his finger causing everyone to be engulf by a crimson magical circle once they were standing up.

In a few short seconds the group were no longer in the Occult Club, they were now standing on a rainbow in front of a large gate where a stone bridge led to a large island which had a mountain at the center. On the island signs of buildings could be spotted on the mountain forming a large city and a large castle at the top. Signs of nature could be seen on the mountains along with a couple of waterfalls coming down from the city. Water surround the island for a good distance before becoming a gigantic circular waterfall which echo through the clear sky.

While everyone were amaze at the beauty, Rossweisse stared with an unhappy expression. She softly gulped before speaking, "Everyone welcome to Asgard."

Optimus pick up her depressing tone and turned to her, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm a bit nervous... I was left behind by Lord Odin and I'm sure news about me becoming a devil reach here...", she looked down as she grasped her hands together which began to shiver, "I was always been mistreated and bullied by the other Valkyries for being different. When I go in there, I'm just going to be..."

Something touch her left shoulder causing her to shift her head to Optimus who was responsible, "You're not alone, Rossweisse. Your friends are here with you. You don't have to face this alone."

A small grin appeared on her face while she separated her hands and place her right on top of Optimus, "Thank you Optimus. Allow me to guide you to Lord Odin's throne room."

"Lead the way", he answered. Rossweisse guided the group over the bridge. Inside of the city was more incredible than the outside. People of all ages wander the street where countless stands for food could be seen. Walking up the mountains on pure white stone staircases for a while and seeing the view of the entire city along the way, they finally reach their destination.

A large door stood before the group with a couple of armor guards wielding halberds. Sirzechs stepped forward to introduced himself and explain his visit. The guards nodded to the Satan before stepping aside allowing the door to open and the group to enter. The room they were in was quite large with marble columns supporting the ceiling and open windows on the side of the room. A long red carpet extened from the entrance to the back of the room where a golden throne was on a platform with a gate behind it. Beside the throne was two large stone statues dressed in armor and holding a sword in front of the with both hands. On the throne was Lord Odin himself along with his red hair warrior wife, Frigg, and a blond hair warrior wielding a hammer, Thor. Young ladies could be found around the room wearing a similar outfit like Rossweisse, but in different colors.

The group headed towards the throne and kneel before Odin for a moment. The smirked Odin raise a hand causing them the group to stand, "Welcome to Asgard, leaders of the Three Factions."

"Thank you, Lord Odin", Sirzeches said by having a hand over his chest and bowing, "I'm sure you know why we are here?"

"Yes... Where is this warrior who seeks entrance to Valhalla?"

Optimus stepped forward, "It is I, Lord Odin. My name is Optimus Prime."

"This is the man?", Odin questioned with raising an eyebrow. Whispers could be heard around the room by the Valkyries. They commented on how handsome Optimus was and wonder if he had a girlfriend. Unknown to them, Rossweisse was glaring at them with an irritated look.

"Yes", Sirzechs answered.

Odin lean back on his throne while placing a hand over the other, "Why do you seek entry to Valhalla?"

"Lord Odin, I stand here before you not as a warrior, but as a friend. I seek entry to Valhalla only to see if my men... my friends are on board the Ark, the golden ship that is inside Valhalla. It is my duty to see if they are okay and rescue them from harm", Optimus kneel on one of his knee, "I humble request your permission to enter Valhalla. The fate of my friends is in your hands."

Odin narrowed his eyes at Prime before turning to his wife. Frigg nodded to him causing Odin to close his eyes for a moment before noticing his former bodyguard who glared at him, "You were told about the _test_ to enter Valhalla, correct?"

"Yes and I am prepare for whatever happens, even the possibility of me being unworthy", Optimus humbly answered causing nearly everyone in the room to look at him with sympathy.

"Then rise Optimus Prime. Let the test begin!" Once Optimus had rise, Odin snapped his fingers causing the statues' eyes to glow.

The giant statues slowly began to move and headed towards Optimus. Everyone in the room step aside leaving Optimus alone to face the statues. The stone warriors raise their swords in the air and were ready to attack the Prime. Odin thought it would be another repeat like before, but it wasn't. The guardians stood there staring down at Optimus. The room remain silent for a few more seconds until the guards lowered their swords and the gate slowly open.

Odin widen his eyes as he saw the gate opening then to the guards who were slowly kneeling down, "What!?"

"It can't be...", Thor muttered who was equally as shock as his father.

Once the guards had one knee on the ground, a voice echoed the room coming from the statue, **"You may pass..."**

 **"You are worthy to enter Valhalla, Optimus Prime."**

 _"They're kneeling before him?",_ surprise Rossweisse said to herself.

 **"You carry a burden.. A burden so great that even the Gods could succumb to its pressure and lose their way."**

 **"Yet you still move forward on your path and never lose sight of hope. You are both a true warrior and leader."**

Optimus lowered his head when the guardians mention his burden before muttering, "Thank you." The guards slowly march back to their original positions and return to their former state. Optimus raise his head to the speechless Lord of Asgard, "May I pass, Lord Odin?"

He quickly recover to answer him, "Y-yes, you may pass."

"Hold it!" Everyone turned to see the queen of Asgard who was staring at the Prime, "You may have gain the approval of the guardians, but not mine! How do we know that you are not lying to us about your past?"

Rias and her peerages glared at the queen with anger, especially Rossweisse. Despite what happen, she refused to let Optimus into Valhalla. They saw the battle between Optimus and the Decepticons and it was enough proof to show that Optimus wasn't lying. Sadly, they can't do anything to help him. Rossweisse knew that convincing the queen would be a difficult task and believe that the approval of the guardians would be enough. It pains her that the Lady Frigg was this stubborn.

"What must I do to prove that I am not lying to you, Lady Frigg?"

"Inside the hall, warriors show their past by the mystical flames of Valhalla", she pointed at him for a moment before swing her arm down, "Enter the flames and show us your past. Only then I will give you my approval, do you understand Optimus Prime!?"

"I do", he answered.

Odin stood up, "Follow me. You too, Sirzechs. You and the others have the right to see his memories."

Everyone, including the Valkyries, followed the Lord of Asgard into the portal where a bright light engulfed them. The group were now inside the Hall of Valhalla with countless kind of warriors across time were gather. At the center a large pit of fire burns brightly where the fallen warriors were gather around it. All the warriors stared at the Prime with interest because they could tell he was still alive and wonder how he gain entry to the Hall.

Odin came to a halt and faced Optimus, "Enter the pit and let the flames engulf you. The magical properties of the fire will show us your past, but only the parts that you want us to see."

"You must show us how you became leader and the golden ship. Is that understood?", Frigg asked with her arms cross.

"Yes."

Optimus was about to move when something grabbed the back of his jacket. He turned to see the Devil/Valkyrie with a concern expression. "Are you sure about this Optimus?"

"I am, thanks for your concern. If this is the only way to gain entry to the Ark then I must do this."

"I understand", she let go of his jacket allowing him to proceed.

He stood in front of the flames and made a comment before entering, "What you are about to see had already happen. Embrace yourselves for what you are about to witness."

Everyone watched as the mystical flames surround the Prime covering him from head to toe. Slowly the flames began to create a portal large for everyone to see. As the flames continued to circle around the portal, inside it was slowly forming a picture. Soon it was fully revealed and the room went dead silence. The portal showed a destroyed mechanical city with explosions booming in the background, fire burning in different places, and a battle on the street. Two Cons were aiming their guns at an Autobot, who was on one of his knee, with a purple ship floating behind them. What was surprising to everyone that the Bot was actually a young teenager wearing yellow and black armor who appeared to be around 15 years-old. The everyone in the Hall couldn't believe that someone this young was fighting in a hellish war that Optimus claimed he fought.

Their eyes were glued to the Cons who were about to fire, but they were force to stop when the ship started to explode. Inside the explosions, a red and blue vehicle came out and rammed into a Con while turning. During the turn, the vehicle began to change form and a man wielding a huge glowing red battle ax appeared killing the other Con with a diagonal upward slash. The ax slowly became smaller as the mysterious hero turned to the young bot revealing it was none other than Optimus. The armor he wore was a little different than the one that the devils saw causing them to believe that this was his old armor.

Optimus extended a hand to the Bot and lifted him up. As he was speaking a white futuristic medical vehicle appeared before transforming into a man, _"You're a skilled fighter... but you shouldn't be out here alone. Autobots are no longer safe in Iacon."_

 _"The Decepticons control the Airwaves. The only secure to communicate is by messenger. I volunteered... The's Bumblebee"_ the young Bot explained.

 _"Ratchet! This Autobot needs repairs!"_

Ratchet, who was older than Optimus and wore white armor with a little red on it, brought out a ray gun which emitted blue transparent energy at the claws and aimed it at Bumblebee, _"Be still. I get you fixed up."_ The ray hit the short Bot, but he did not move. The beam somehow was repairing his armor, restoring pieces of it back together.

 _"What? No! There's no time!"_ , he shouted causing Ratchet to call of his ray to listen, _"I need to find the Autobot called Optimus! I have important information for him!"_

 _"I am Optimus."_

Bee shook his head in surprise when the tall man introduced himself, _"You're...? Sir, it pains me to tell you this... But our leader, Zeta Prime, is dead."_

 _"Megatron..."_ Optimus said in a calm yet angry tone while punching his right palm with his left fist.

 _"What of the High Council?"_ Ratchet curiously asked.

 _"They've gone into hiding. Cut all communications with the outside"_ , Bee answered by waving a hand sideways before turning to the red and blue warrior, _"Optimus... with Zeta Prime gone, our forces are directionless. Ineffective."_

This caused Optimus to clutched one of his hand into a fist, _"The council with emerge when it's safer. In the meantime, Ratchet, Bumblebee you're with ME."_

The Bots were inside an elevator that showed the entire scenery as they headed down. The battle was still rages on as sounds of guns firing and explosions fill the air. The sky was being fill with smoke while ships were traveling in the sky, lasers being fired, and buildings were burning by the destruction. _"Megatron is determined, I'll give him that. He means to see Iacon destroyed!",_ Ratchet, who was holding a machine gun, commented at the battle which had a few ships falling from the sky and causing a huge explosion on impact.

 _"Not destroyed, Ratchet. Simply taken. He knows we are at our weakest with Zeta Prime gone"_ Optimus explained while reloading his gun.

 _"Megatron can take this city over my twisted, lifeless shell!"_

 _"We'd prefer no further loss of life, Bumblebee",_ the medic informed the scout who had a glowing red pistol in one of his hand.

Optimus told the two to focus on the task at hands before the elevator came to a stop. The three enter into a control room where countless Autobots were either working on something or being ready for battle. In the center of the room, a holographic image of a man who was wearing white and red armor appeared. Optimus spoke to the figure who was name Jetfire only learned that he needs the planetary guns and must speak to Zeta. Sadly, Optimus told him that Zeta was dead causing the flyer to lose a sense of hope and asked what they were going to do. Optimus declared he is taking temporary command and promise him that he'll get the guns online. His declaration caused the medic to raise an eyebrow while repeating _temporary command,_ but Optimus told him that this wasn't the time. Positive comments could be heard around the room telling their temporary leader before he headed outside with Bee and Ratchet.

When they were outside, a group of soldiers were standing clear as a Decepticon warship crashed in front of them. The people in the room ignore the ship and gazing at the ruin city. Seeing it on the ground was more depressing than seeing it in the sky. Countless buildings were destroyed along with rubble scatter among the street which had fire burning, ground tore up, and stain of blood. As Prime went around the crash site, dead Autobots' bodies were spotted around. Luckily, Ratchet was able to save a Bot before he hit the bucket. As they got clear of the crash site, other Bots came out a door and headed to the right which Optimus and his team followed.

They came to a halt when an engine noise echoed the air causing them to take cover. Emerging from the rubble were highly advance, dark color cars which soon changed into Cons who fired at the Bots. Instead of waiting, Optimus leaped over a destroyed pillar and charged gun blazing. He was able to kill a couple of Cons and he headshoted one of them while his men took care of the others. As they got closer to the door that was on the other side, Optimus and his team broke off with the others to take care of the remaining Cons. Bumblebee leaped to the side to deliver the finish shot, Ratchet took aim over debris while he killed a Con, and Optimus managed to get close to one and swung his ax to kill him. The Prime quickly took aim at the last Con and fired.

When the cost was clear they hurried to the door. The huge mechanical door swiftly open up to show an elevator, but a couple of Cons were inside. As the elevator doors opened they fired a barrage. The Bots took cover to the sides as bullets came through. Optimus looked over to Bumblebee who pulled a grenade out causing the leader to nod. Bee nodded back and pulled the pin out with his teeth before throwing it inside. The Cons shouted _Frag Grenade,_ but an explosion engulf two clearing the path for the Bots. The trio rushed into the elevator, activated it, and headed up.

It didn't take long for the elevator to stop. Unfortunately, a couple of Cons were waiting for them. Bumblebee ran as fast as he could to deliver a sword slash at a Con while Optimus headshot the other. Ratchet hurried over to the control panel and activated the planetary guns which could be seen outside. The guns wasted no time firing at the Decepticons' ships causing the scout to cheer, but it came to an end when Optimus informed him that the ground forces are still in disarray. Ratchet proposed to get the communications grid back online to coordinates their defensive and Optimus nodded in agreement before stating that it is located in the Decagon and they must hurry if they want to turn the tides of this battle. Once they determined their next objective, a Decepticon ship was headed towards them. Luckily, the ship only destroyed the glass and provided a quicker way out.

The three jumped out the window causing the room to gasp. The Bots were shooting at the ground killing the Cons who were attacking some Bots. Surprisingly, the trio were not hurt from their landed and hurried to the bridge that was at the center. Ratchet commented how how Optimus was doing well for a temporary commander, but Optimus explained that he was just filling in before the council choose the next Prime. When they arrive, a small group of jets appeared and fired then transform into the human mode. The Bots scatter to dodge before retaliating and killing the hovering flyers off. The three enter a building where Bot was happy to see them, but it was cut short. Out of nowhere, a brute size Con wielding a purple hammer and a glowing energy shield drop down on the Bot. The Con smashed the Bot's head with his hammer before stomping on it before making a war cry and attacking Optimus and his team.

As the three fought the brute, Issei bluntly stated what he was thinking, "That was overkill."

After a few hits on his backpack, which powered his energy shield, it began to overload causing the Con to blow up and the auto repair sentry was turned on. They quickly got onto a lift to head down, but the lift had sustain some heavy damage causing it go down faster. The lift crashed hard forcing the Autobots to kneel for a moment before continuing. When they were outside, a large building came falling down destroying the bridge and creating a ramp. Without hesitation, the Bots transformed and used the ramp to get across. Right when they were about to approach the other side, the swiftly changed forms and skid a little. They were about to enter another building when Ratchet detected a high concentrated energy close by and saw what was causing it. On the other side of the glass wall a machine was getting ready to activate, dark purplish, glowing crystals were coming from the ground, and a few Bots running for their lives.

The machine's drill hit the ground creating a wave of purple energy causing dark crystals to spike in the chamber killing all the Autobots. The spike did not stop there, the hallway soon began to be cover in the dark crystals. Optimus placed a hand on the frustrated, shaking scout telling him that there was nothing they could do. The three hurried through blasting a few Cons along the way and had to go outside because a door wasn't opening. Along side them, an Autobot transport was flying up to the sky, but it was shot down by the Cons on the bridges that was far from their reach. They ran up the stairs before receiving a warning of incoming Seekers from Jetfire. Noticing some turrets, Optimus order the men to man them and fired back.

As the battle rages on and a Decepticon ship joined the battle, Thor softly spoke to Lord Odin, "Father... Is this..."

"Yes my son. This is not a battle... This is war", Odin answered and focusing at the battle. Optimus and his men destroyed the ship and they were about to leave, but a white jet and couple of red ones came out the door and transformed. Jetfire congratulated him and informing him that he and a bot name Air Raid have control over the skies no. Optimus asked if the speedways were still drivable, Jetfire answered that they are barely usable, but it still worth a try. Before leaving, Jetfire told Optimus that everyone is counting on him now. Optimus said he'll do his best and told everyone to roll out. Odin narrowed his eyes at Optimus, _"It seems that you are a true leader like the guardians said, but what did they mean by carrying a burden that is greater than the Gods could carry?"_

Optimus and his group changed forms and drove into a tunnel. The drove faster and faster until they reach a dead end. Everyone were question if they were crazy, but a bridge suddenly form itself connecting to another tunnel. Everybody was stun at how amazing the roads just appeared like that. It came to an end a heard a Con by the name of Soundwave ordered the highway to be destroyed. Optimus and the others tried to hurry, but they were caught in the explosion. Surprisingly, they survived and hurried where they saw a Bot got sniped. The snipers proved little challenge as the three managed to kill them and headed up. The Bots arrived at a control room where a holographic image of a man's head who was name Megatron made an announcement. He gave the Autobots two options, embrace the Decepticons' ways and follow his will or resist and be destroyed.

Rossweisse noticed the frustration in Optimus when he clutched his hand into a fist and gave a worry look. As the scene progressive on her worries increased. Witnessing the Decepticons continued assault, the capture of some his men, destroying the war machine, destroying the the crystals, which were identified as Dark Energon that was thought to be a myth, caused her to grasped her hands together over her chest and telling herself that this already happen. Despite the scene showing him and his team destroying the crystals and a couple more war machines, it was not stopping the relentless assault. Still all the Autobots were counting on him to lead them and a couple of Bots said that they were glad that he took command. Like the bot name Ironhide, who Optimus order to clear a way to the Decagon.

Facing her head down, closing her eyes and blocking out the noise, she spoke softly to herself, _"Why did a kind hearted man like Optimus was force into this war? Why?"_

Opening her eyes and facing the scene, she noticed they were inside the Decagon and were headed up. Instead of taking the elevator, they used their surroundings to help them go up while blasting a few Cons along. Finally, they found the elevator that will bring them to the control room and was about to turn the tides of this battle; however, Jetfire called them telling them that Starscream was on his way to stop them. Acknowledging, Optimus and his men prepared to do battle against the Sky Commander. The lift stopped and they hurried into the control room with guns ready to fire. Soon a jet came into the room and transformed then twirl himself on top of a balcony ring. He wore red jet armor with signs of blue on it with a black, square-like helmet. The battle between him and the Autobots begun, Starscream tends to fire a few rounds of purple, homing lasers before changing into his jet form to fly out of the room then come back in to fire. His attack pattern changed from time to time by staying his jet form in the room to fire or change back to hit a bot with his club then change back to his jet mode.

The battle soon came to an end when Optimus took a shot a Starscream and hit him. This was follow by an ax swing causing him to crash into a terminal. Starscream recover from the hit by jumping on top of it and swore he will make the Bots pay for they done before flying away. With their enemy gone, the Autobots were about to coordinates the city defenses when a holographic message came in and it came from Zeta Prime who was presumed dead. He said he was being held prisoner in Megatron's Kaon Prison Complex. When the message end, Bumblebee shouted they needed to save him, but Ratchet said it couldn't be him. Both he and Optimus saw the footage of the battle with Megatron and knew that no one could survive that. Optimus believed it might be him and decided they must act. Ratchet tried to warn him that it was a trap, but Optimus said he knows and he was going anyway with a plan in mind.

The scene went black for a moment before changing into a city. The city was extremely dark with a stormy weather to make it grim. The hall soon noticed Optimus who was tied in a light purple energy ring along with Bee, a new bot named Sideswipe, and a few of his men. In front of them were two brute Cons wielding staffs guiding them into the compound with Decepticons everywhere. It wasn't long until they enter and the Con welcome to Kaon. Inside Cons were everywhere, some were walking around, a couple of them were on terminals, but the rest of them were staring at Optimus who they mocked. The group to a halt and the brute called out to Soundwave.

Soundwave appeared before them after his throne spin him around and a robotic red bird landed on his forearm. The brutes informed him that Optimus and his men were trying to raid supplies outside of Kaon. Soundwave stared at Optimus, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe for a moment before pointing to the right, _"Take them to recycling."_

 _"Recycling? That doesn't seem so bad",_ Bumblebee said with a little relief.

 _"Yeah? What exactly do you think they're recycling?",_ Sideswipe asked. The trio marched through the room seeing their Autobot brothers being shoved into caskets on the right side. On the left side, the Cons were putting an Autobot on a platform then being dumped into a pool of boiling of hot liquid resulting the Bot to scream to his death. Looking out the window, a gigantic purple energy beam was direct up to the sky by several rings.

 _"What is that?"_

 _"The Energon Bridge. It powers Megatron's orbital base",_ Optimus explained before coming to halt. The room they were about to enter had a few Bots lined up against the wall while a Con was holding a large turret and another had his hand in the air. The Con brought his hand down signifying to fire which the armed Con did killing all the Bots against the wall. The execution startle many people in the room especially the females. It was now time for Optimus and his team to be executed.

The Hall was becoming tense as they watch the Bots lined up against the wall and faced the two Cons. The brutes left the room closing the door behind ensuring that they won't get away. Bee started to freak out asking Optimus if this was all part of the plan. Optimus did not answer, the Con raise his hand, and Bee cried out Optimus' name one more time. Then out of nowhere a white jet appeared and fired at the Cons.

The jet transformed into young man wearing white jet armor with signs of red and black. He gave Optimus the two finger salute sign then ran to the terminal, _"Optimus! Look like I got here just in time."_

 _"I'll say!",_ the young scout shouted.

 _"Thank you, Air Raid",_ Optimus said to the frustrated flyer who started to pound the terminal then blast it with his gun causing the energy rings to loosen allowing the Bots to break free, _"The plan is working perfectly. By allowing ourselves to be captured, we've gained access to the prison and now stand a much better chance of saving Zeta Prime."_

The hall remain speechless and impressed while Saji and Issei stared at the portal with leaning stance. "Seriously? That was his plan? Getting capture to gain access to the prison, how the hell are they suppose to get out?"

Issei turned to Saji, "I guess we'll find out soon."

The scene showed Air Raid opening the service ducts to allow his friends to escape while he get capture. Bee insisted that they should save him, but Optimus said it was too big of a risk right now and promised that they will save him. The trio explored through the ducts seeing their brethren being tortured, dead Bot corpses, and learning that their escape had been discover. It wasn't long until they found some Decepticons in an open room, the only thing blocking them was a metal bar. Thankfully, their melee weapons were part of their armor which allow them to smashed the bar down and sucker punch the Cons. The Bots took their decease foes' weapons which were all the rifle or some sort.

Despite the disadvantages of wielding a rifle in a fire fight, it proven little problems for the Autobots who were advancing through the forces. The some people in the hall started to feel fear when they saw the grim interior of Kaon. The structure and atmosphere of Kaon took the meaning of hell to a whole new level which greatly surprised the devils. The big question now, what is going to happen next? The trio came across a crawling transport vehicle which fired at them. The Bots quickly disposed the defenses then took care of the Cons inside. Inside the crawler, Bumblebee touched a button causing it to go down.

He ask if this was good and Optimus provided an answer, _"Bumblebee, we're locked inside an enemy prison, surrounded by countless Decepticons bent on our destruction."_

 _"So it IS bad?"_

 _"It's purely a matter of perspective."_

 _"Well, I'm loving this. Let's crack some heads!",_ Sideswipe said with a smile causing the boys in Rias' peerages to become stiff.

"Hey Kiba..."

"Yes Issei?"

"Does that guy kinda remind you of Akeno?"

"Yep."

Akeno heard them talking and turned to them, "Did you guys say something?"

"No", the two answered simultaneously.

Back on screen, the Bots entered a chamber with a large square-like pillar located at the center of the room. The door behind them suddenly closed and the pillar began to create a mechanical face of a familiar man on each side. If it wasn't creepy enough, the face soon began to speak, _ **"Well. Look at this. The PRODIGY returns."**_

 _"Megatron",_ Optimus said clutching his fist as he narrowed his eyes at the mechanical face.

 _ **"I knew you couldn't resist rescuing Zeta Prime... which is why I orchestrated the entire thing. Zeta contacting you... your capture... all of it. All to bring YOU before ME. Welcome to your defeat."**_

The hall went silent after Megatron revealed his plot to bring Optimus into Kaon, but why Optimus? Of all the Autobots, why is it that Megatron wanted Optimus more than any other bots? The answer will come later on as Cons came into the room and began firing at the Bots. The trio were force to scatter in order to handle their foes. It didn't take long for them to defeat their foes and Optimus finish the last one of by using his ax.

He called off his ax and glared at the pillar, _"THAT's what this is about? REVENGE for what happened so long ago?"_

Everyone looked at each in confusion when they heard Optimus' statement. It sounded like he knows what set Megatron on this path and the reason why he is doing this for. Still many questions remain unanswered and new ones replace the old ones. Why and how does Optimus know this? Why did the two seem to know each other? What happen in the past? The answers for those questions had to come later too.

 ** _"Don't flatter yourself, Optimus. What I do, I do for ALL of Cybertron. My orbital station's Energon Bridge is back online... allowing me to create an infinite supply of Dark Energon. I shall use that power to return our planet to its former glory!"_**

 _"At what cost, Megatron?"_

 ** _"At ANY cost!"_**

Dark Energon crystals came out from the ground then it shatter into pieces. Emerging from the shatter a small swarm of dark purple spider bots came out and attack the Autobots. The Bots pulled out their melee weapons and began swinging them at the swarm. As they continued to chop the spiders down Megatron announced he will save this planet. With only a few left, Bee and Sideswipe decided to handle them while Optimus continued his conversation with the Dominator.

 _"You're mad, Megatron! Your war is destroying the very planet you want to save!"_ Sideswipe and Bumblebee finished off the remaining spiders and turned their attention to Megatron.

 ** _"OUR war, Optimus, a war that I am winning. I've tamed the great Omega Supreme. Zeta and the other Primes have fallen. And yet YOU continue to resist the inevitable. You have the power to end this conflict right now with one simple choice. Take your Autobots, and leave Cybertron forever. Or stay, and face complete annihilation."_**

 _"This is our home, Megatron. We will stay. We will fight. And we will win!"_

When Optimus made his decision Cons, consisting of both ground and air troops, came out and started firing at the Bots. Megatron told Optimus that it was pointless to deny destiny and that he will bring order to Cybertron. The Hall watch Optimus continue to fight with his fellow Bots and they were triumphant. With his patient at its limit, Megatron told the Bots now they will be joining Air Raid and thousands of other Autobots in this prison. The mechanical face Megatron changed back into a stone pillar and the Bots were engulfed in a red energy field.

The scene changed showing the trio in a gloomy cell with dead corpses around. Unfazed by the corpses, Bee shook his head and look around, _"What just happen?"_

 _"That lousy bucket of bolts CHEATED, that's what",_ Sideswipe retorted realizing that they were transported into a cell.

Soon Soundwave appeared, ensuring that they were transported into the cell and telling them that escape was impossible. He touched a button on his armor torso, for some reason it resembles a boombox tape insert slot, causing a purple tape coming out. The tape transformed into a mini purple robot who told the Bots to enjoy their stay and rust in peace before leaving with Soundwave. Everyone thought this was it for Optimus, but it wasn't. Optimus said that he sensed some faint energy emanations from a wall. Causing everyone to become confuse, they watch what he was going to do. Optimus took out his ax, for some reason energy went up from his handle then to the ax blades making it glow redder than it was before.

He then slammed the ax into the wall making the red energy spread across the wall. Before anyone could realize, the wall exploded and an exit was formed. Everyone, including Bee and Sideswipe, were surprise at what they saw. Optimus literally cut through the wall with an ax. Optimus commented to Sideswipe, who had no idea he could do that, that there's much that he does not know about him. Bee noticed all the Autobot prisoners and asked if Optimus could cut through the wall again. Unfortunately, Optimus said he cannot, it took a good portion of his strength to cut down wall, but he swore they will save them. The Bots decided to save Air Raid because he had survey this prison thoroughly and he will know how to unlock the cells. The prison Bots cried out, pleading to be free. Optimus spoke to them telling them their freedom is near, to be patient, and be ready for battle.

Watching how the Bots calm down and telling Optimus that they'll pass the word around, Rias stared at the Prime. She never saw a more determine and courageous man in her life. He refuses to give up on hope and he somehow always find a way in the most hopeless situations. Also, she was greatly impress on how he manage to gain the Autobots' trust and respect so easily. He was a true leader and a true warrior.

She noticed her tensed rook as she continued to watch the battle unfold between Optimus and the Decepticons. Rias walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rossweisse, are you okay?"

"No... I'm not. I know this already happen, but seeing it is making it difficult to stay calm."

"I know. I pretty sure everyone in this room is feeling the same thing and trying to remember that this already happen." She smiled a little hoping to cheer the Valkyrie up, "Just know that he is right in front of us and he's alive."

"Thanks Rias", Rossweisse said with a small smile.

The two turned back to the portal to see Optimus and his team finally found Air Raid only to be ambush by Decepticon cloakers. The Bots had a difficult time defeating them because they turned invisible and they had to rely on luck to find them. Thankfully, an energy beam exposed from their guns the cloakers' position greatly helping the Bots. After they were defeated, Air Raid told them how to free him and warn them about more cloakers. The Bots wasted no time freeing their friend and killed any foe that stood in their way. Once Air Raid was free, he guided them into the control room where they encounter some Cons, but it didn't take long to dispose of them.

Air Raid went to a terminal and told his friends that this control panel was the key to unlock all their Autobot brothers' cell, but not for Zeta. Zeta is lock in the maximum security bunker on the lower levels. In order for the Bots to save their leader they needed a distraction and a prison break will do the job. The Bots allow Optimus to do the honor because he was the one who orchestrated this plan. Accepting the honor, Optimus approach the controls and unlock the cells giving freedom to all prison Autobots. The four hurried out the door only to see a brute standing in their way, but a Bot sucker punch the Con took his weapons and charged towards the Cons with fellow free prisoners. The Hall watch in awe as four Bots were able to free an entire prison by themselves with all odds against them. With their reinforcement, they plowed through the Decepticons' line and found the launching bay. Seekers tried to stop them, but Optimus and his team destroyed them before they got a chance.

Peering through the window, thousands of Autobots got onto transport ships and were ready to leave. Instead of joining them, Optimus order Air Raid to escort these ships back to Iacon while he, Bee, and Sideswipe go rescue Zeta Prime. The flyer nodded to Optimus and transform into his jet mode leaving Optimus and his team to go down by taking a crawler. The Decepticons tried everything they could to stop them from reaching Zeta by attacking their crawler, using missiles to destroy the floor, and launching an all out assault on them. Despite their best efforts, Optimus and his team overcame the obstacles and they finally reach Zeta Prime's cell. When they enter, everybody in the hall had their blood become cold. The reason for that was the pale Zeta who was pinned to a wall with wires implanted into his bloody chest and remote claws torturing the man.

Sirzechs' eyes widen at the site, he couldn't believe how evil the Decepticons were. He encountered some evil men in his time, but compare to how evil the Decepticons were, they were nothing. It made him question what kind of person was Megatron. He biting his lips in frustration as he watch Zeta being torture some more, "Megatron... what kind of being is he?"

With the teenagers, Asia had her knuckles over he mouth with her eyes widen along with her fellow female peers "Oh my..."

Kiba clutched a fist as anger build inside of him. He knows all to well of being torture. Flashes of his time from his past appeared before him as he softly snarled, "Damn those bastards."

The scene showed Optimus and his team being hit by a sound wave blast which came from Soundwave. An transparent energy field surrounded the Con and Zeta as sentries appeared and took aim at the Autobot. The Bots scatter to dodge the bullets while firing back at them. Once the sentries had been destroyed, Soundwave pressed a button on his chest allowing a red tape to appeared and transform into a red small robot name Frenzy. Optimus order fire at the little guy and being call little really pissed Frenzy off while Bee thought he was little. The battle came to an end when Sideswipe punch the little guy into a wall. Without hesitation, Soundwave came out of the field to help his minion while Sideswipe made a joke on how he is like their daddy. The Bots open fired at the Con who quickly grab Frenzy and ran back to the shield with little damage. The rest of the battle just repeat itself for a couple more times, sentries fired at the Bots and Soundwave sending a minion at them then saving them.

Once the remaining two, which were Rumble and Laserbeak, were defeated the shield came down and Soundwave used his ray to regain his strength by using Zeta. Optimus brought his ax in the air before slamming it at the ground which Soundwave rolled to the side to dodge. The Con tried to finish the Autobot leader off, but Optimus leaped into the air and took the bullet. The hall gasped at Optimus sudden action before seeing he was okay. Soundwave managed to get away, but it was not important saving Zeta was. Zeta made a weak smile to Optimus and state that he was already dead. The Bots watched their leader die and took a moment of silent before taking him home. Everyone couldn't believe it, after everything they done they failed to save Zeta. With no leader left, what will the Autobots do?

The answer for that question was approaching as the scene showed Optimus, with Sideswipe and Bumblbee behind him, carrying Zeta's body into a dark room with shadowy figures standing around on a balcony. The only source of light was at the center of the room where a table was and the glowing red part of the figures' armor. Optimus slowly walked to the center as he addresses the figures, _"High Council. I return with a fallen hero."_

 _"Till all are one",_ the High Council said together.

Optimus gently rest Zeta on the table and faced the council, _"Times had grown desperate. The Autobots crave your guidance."_

The figure at the lower balcony, who appeared to be the leader, spoke, _"The council exists only to choose the Primes. It is the Primes' directive to lead and protect."_

 _"There are no Primes!",_ Optimus replied as he slowly lower his head

 _"Even now, you still reject your calling?",_ Optimus raise his head along with the confused people in the hall so they could listen closely to the elder, _"For too long have we watched the other Primes fall to their pride and greed. But you, Optimus, your courage and wisdom transformed the lives around you."_ The elder pointed his staff forward creating a holographic image of their world, _"Megatron has infected the very core of our world. You must journey to the core and remove this blight. Failure would doom us all."_

Optimus nodded, _"I will accept the burden with all that I am."  
_

 _"Rise Optimus Prime! For you are the leader of the Autobots. You are the Last Prime."_

Remarks were made when Optimus became the Prime. The warriors questioned how can someone this young expect to lead an entire army, how will he win the war, and can he handle the pressure of being a leader. For the devils, they were wondering how Optimus is suppose to get inside the core of his planet. The scene showed Optimus along with Ironhide and a soldier name Warpath. Warpath blew an entrance for them causing Ironhide to argue with him before Optimus calming them down. The hall could tell that it was a rescue mission because the new Prime said _finding Omega Supreme_. Still they wonder why Omega Supreme was important. The three broke the lock of the door before seeing a gigantic robot cover in Dark Energon and for some reason it was in pain by the torture the Cons were giving him with a large electrical energy blast.

Optimus contacted Ratchet to see if he could free Omega, but sadly he can't. If they weaken the power grid then he might have a chance. The trio went down the hall and found the power cells. They quickly destroy the cells causing the facility to go under lockdown and Ratchet pulling up a holo-map before them. He explained how to cancel before opening the door for them. The Cons came out the door and started firing at the Bots. The Autobots push forward encountering all sort of enemies. Warpath and Ironhide teased each other during the battle before arriving at a security console. When they hack into the console, Warpath commented about how much tech it took to keep Omega lock up.

The three heard the agonizing cry of their Autobot brother and hurried to free him. They went to the right first because it had no security. Once they freed Omega's right hand an alarm went off. Cloackers swarm towards the Bots hoping to stop them in their place, but it was useless. Optimus ordered Warpath to go to the other control while he and Ironhide took care of the Cons. Warpath cheered and blast his way through while shouting ka-blam. The alarm went off again allowing the Bots entry to Omega Supreme. They noticed that the Cons were attacking the weak giant and they hurried to protect so that he could recover. It didn't take long for the Bots to destroy the Cons and securing the room.

Once Warpath smashed the last Con with his hammer, Omega Supreme began to speak to his new leader, " _ **New leader Optimus Prime: identified. Omega Supreme: grateful."**_

 _"We're glad you're free, Omega Supreme, but I need you to open the Omega Gate immediately."_

 _ **"Systems: weak. Repairs: required"** , _he informed before moaning in pain.

Optimus pressed a button on the side of his helmet, " _Ratchet, do you copy? I need you here, double time!"_

 _"I'm on my way, Optimus, but it'll take me a few cycles to reach you!"_

Omega's scanners detected incoming Decepticons closing in on their position and suggested that the Bots activate the defense perimeter. Heeding his advice, they activated the defenses. Cons came in with gun blazing and the Autobots fired back. They took cover from the support pillars to avoid the bullets before finishing them off. Once the first wave had been destroyed, Ratchet appear and wasted no time patching Omega up who was absorbing two giant power cells and activating the Omega Gate sequence.

The hall watched in amazement of how three men defend against waves of enemies while protecting their comrade. The Autobots were giving everything they got at the relentless Cons with some help from the defenses. After a couple of waves passed, Optimus asked if Ratchet was done, but he wasn't. The reason for that was because the next wave was coming from the sky. The sky wave tried their best to eliminate the medic sadly the Bots held them off. Once the last Con was finish Omega finish the gate sequence and the gate was opening where a large tank call a Destroyer started firing. Luckily, the Bots outmaneuvered the tank and found it's weak spot, but the tank soon transformed revealing a giant bronze armor man. With luck will have it, Ratchet finish patching Omega who used his gravitational pull at the giant. While the giant was in the air, Omega stabbed him with left cannon to ground before pulling him apart and throwing a piece of the Con across the room.

"They have people that tall... Unbelievable", Sona commented while adjusting her glasses while the Bots had a conversation.

"Wonder what other surprises we might see next," a long black hair girl with glasses said.

"Let's watch to find out, Tsubaki."

The two turned their attention back to the portal where the Bots jump down to continue. When they landed, dark crystals popped out from the ground. This caused Optimus to be more worry because it was spreading faster than he imagine. The trio came to a halt when a cry echoed the room and a large mechanical like slug appear. The only one who was not disgusted by this was Ajuka who was fascinated by this creature. Ironhide asked the shock Warpath if he never saw a space slug before and Optimus explained how they are a part of Cybertron's core.

Sirzechs turned to his childhood friend and smirked, "You interested in that slug, aren't you?"

"Of course! Learning the way of life of creatures from another planet is a dream for all scientists."

"Whatever you say", Sirzechs snickered before turning back to the portal where the Bots were busy fighting Decepticons. The battle soon came to an end when a space slug broke through the Dark Energon wall and tossed the last Con into the air.

Ironhide called off his gun and cleared his voice in order to speak with his hands, _"Ahem- Bah-weep-Graaaagnah weep ni ni bong."_

 _"What was THAT!?",_ Warpath shouted. It was a good thing he did because the entire room wanted to know.

 _"That's the universal greeting."_

While Optimus informed the group that the slug will count them as friends, Issei facepalmed himself, "Who in the world came up with that?"

The Autobots came into a room which was sealed in by the corruption and question how they could get out. Thankfully, three space slugs broke through the corruption and they had turrets on their back. Optimus believed that the slugs were aware that they came to help and they want them to ride them. The Bots got on the slugs' back and took hold of the turrets. The slugs broke through the other dark crystal wall only to see an army of Decepticons protecting the path to the core. The Bots fired at the Cons while the slugs navigated for a bit until they stop. Coming from the ceiling a giant metal worm tunnel his way through before popping out its head and attack the Bots. They were able to fend the worm off, but it soon came back and destroyed the floor.

The scene showed Optimus alone and was trying to contact his allies. The fall must had separated them along with their slugs. It didn't take them long to reunite with each other, but the worm appear causing a trail of corruption and a team of Decepticons. Once their enemies were defeated, they hurry to the core as fast as they can before entering an elevator that will take them down to the core. Ironhide asked the tense Optimus if he was alright and the Prime answered that it pains him to see the core's sacred grounds defiled.

Issei scratched his head, "I don't get it... Do you guys have any idea what's he talking about?"

His friends shook their heads stating that they had no idea except for one who was trouble. Rias crossed her arms and raise an eyebrow, "You know something, don't you Rossweisse?"

People turned to the silver white hair Valkyrie who slowly nodded, "Yes..."

"Why does it pains Optimus greatly to see the core like this?", the Angel Faction leader asked curiously.

"You see, Optimus told me that his creator, Primus, became the core of his planet long ago after a long battle against incarnation of destruction to provide life to Cybetron. During the battle, Primus created thirteen Primes to assist him in battle and they won. With their enemy defeated, Primus gave the Primes the duty of governing and protecting Cybertron at all cost."

Her explanation allowed the people in the Hall to finally understand why Optimus was hurting and caused many to look down. They were broke out of their state when a cry echoed the room coming from the portal. The worm that been chasing the Autobots finally caught up with them and began attacking them. The Autobots were able to find the worm's weak point after dodging a series of attacks. The worm tended to climb up when it took enough punishment and fired laser blasts at them for a bit. The battle continued this pattern for a bit before the worm was finally defeated.

Optimus slowly walked towards the end where a bridge was forming his to the core and a powerful and peaceful voice echoed the room. The hall noticed the change in light at the center of the core causing them to realize that Primus was still alive. _**"Optimus Prime. You desperately tried to from me from the foul of influence of the Dark Energon, but I am afraid that it was in vain. My Spark is close to be completely corrupted. I'm afraid that Megatron has succeed."**_

 _"We're too late?",_ Optimus questioned in disbelief while the bridge stop forming.

 _ **"The last bit of my pure Spark can be save from the corruption, but the core will no longer supply pure Energon. It will only give Dark Energon to the planet, fueling the Decepticons' strength even further."**_

 _"Then we must leave our home if the Autobots are to survive."_ Optimus' statement gave the Hall a depressing atmosphere. With all his effort, he must order his men to leave their home allowing their enemies to control. The leaders in the room couldn't even imagine how painful it was for a leader to order his men to leave.

 _ **"The lines of Primes has failed, yet hopes still remains. I offer the last of my Spark to take with you to the stars. For as long as it survives, so shall I. Will you accept this responsibility, Optimus Prime?"**_

 _"I will."_

 ** _"Behold the Matrix of Leadership."_** Coming out from a core, a gold orb object with silver handles on the side and encase with glowing, transparent light aura. As it got closer, Optimus was magically being lifted off the ground and being drawn to the Matrix. He raise his arms in the air as the Matrix collided with his torso. The Matrix magically merged with his body while the aura cloak his entire body causing it get brighter and brighter. Primus continued to speak while the Matrix merge with its new host, _**"Cybertron recognizes and welcome Optimus Prime. Keeper of the Matrix. Leader of the Free Autobots!"**_

Odin was at a lost of words. He understood the words of the guardians and couldn't believe the burden Optimus was carrying. For someone who look so young, he was given responsibilities that would overwhelm any young man no matter how well prepare they are. He couldn't help, but a sense of respect to the young Prime. He embrace his duties and accept the weight of all his decisions as he continue to march forward on his path. Of all the warriors he encounter in his time, Optimus was the greatest of all.

The scene showed Optimus watching his men fleeing in transport ships into the stars on the monitor with Ratchet, but a giant purple laser came down from the sky and destroyed one of them. Soon Megatron appeared on screen and spoke before showing his laser cannon and the destruction of fleeing Autobot's ships, _"I told you, to stay and defy me was to die.. and NO ONE defies Megatron!"_

Serafall slowly repeat the exact same words as Ratchet said before Optimus order a flyer name Silverbolt to take down that gun, "He's insane!"

"Father?", Sirzechs turned to his son who look completely confuse, "Why is that man destroying those ships? They're leaving, so why?"

"Millicas... There are some men in this universe that are not satisfy with some things... Also, there are those who always keep their words to the end...", Sirzechs explained. He was having a difficult time processing what happen. Optimus did mention that Megatron show what happen when someone defies him, but it was still hard to believe. Especially how Megatron was able to corrupt the soul of a God and have it serve to his will. How far will he go to obtain victory and what will he do to get it he wonders.

Rossweisse was stun at the sudden development. Not only Optimus was made the new leader, he was task to protect the soul of his creator which was now inside of him. She had a feeling that Optimus was force to make powerful decisions, but this was more than she bargain for. Watching Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee who were heading to the crash site of where a creature call Trypticon had landed, she wonder what was going to happen next.

The three soon came to a dead end where a large dark and grayish tail appeared out of the rubble before destroying the ground. Optimus contacted Silverbold informing him of Trypticon's location while he was falling. As the Autobots were getting up, the Hall saw Trypicon and were speechless at his appearance. He was a robotic dinosaur with glowing yellow eyes and dark, grayish body that had some signs of purple.

The monstrosity stared down at his prey and spoke in his powerful voice which echoed the chamber, _**"You thought you could destroy ME? You thought you could destroy TRYPTICON? HA! Pathetic!"**_

Trypticon's shoulders created two huge cannons that fired purple homing blast at the Bots. They force to scatter and find cover from the barrage. Ironhide noticed that the shoulder cannons were overheating and if they were to overload they will be destroyed. The Bots hurried to find a way to overheat Trypticon's cannons while dodging the incoming blasts. The scout found a switch above them and hurried to activate it as Optimus and Ironhide fired at Trypticon to keep him distracted. Once Bee hit the switch, Energon batteries come out from the left side and it was moving towards the left cannon. The Bots fired at the batteries causing the liquify Energon to splatter all over the cannon and more steam was coming out. They destroyed three more batteries before the cannon was finally destroyed proving that their strategy was working and causing Trypticon to be more angry. The trio did the same thing on his right cannon before Silverbolt and his team arrive. Unfortunately, they were knock out of the sky and they crashed into some debris.

Trypticon moved to the side in order to swing his tail. He destroyed some of debris that provided cover for the Autobots, but now the beast have a clearer view on his targets. _**"You cannot escape from me! Now DIE!"**_

The Autobots dodged a couple of tail attacks before running around to dodge more homing laser blast shots which came from Trypticon's mouth. After a while, Trypicon stop his assault and place his three finger hands on the debris. On his torso, two sections on the ribs open up to reveal red glowing coils that was letting out a huge amount of steam. Recognizing that Trypticon still have the same problem, too much heat build up, the Autobots fired at the coils. Sadly, they had only a short time limit to attack before the coils were cover up again. Just like before they dodge his assault for a bit before firing at the coils. When the first coil was destroyed, Trypticon roared in pain proving to the three that they were hurting him.

It wasn't long before the second coil was destroyed, but instead of roaring in pain the giant Con roared in anger. Trypticon swung his tail down destroying the platform causing the Autobots to fall. Following his preys, Trypticon used both his hands and feet to hold his position as a cannon form on top of his mouth and his tail raising in the air while the tip of it aimed at the Bots. _**"You are fools. I cannot be defeated! WITNESS MY TRUE POWER!"**_

The Hall watched as small missile turrets appeared on the side of his tail and a purple energy being concentrated at the tip. Saji looked in disbelief while some people began to sweat a little, "I don't believe it... That thing still have more weapons!"

Trypticon fired a purple missiles at the Autobots who managed to avoid them and a purple energy laser which created dark crystals. Dark spider bots broke out of them and charged at their targets. The trio used their melee weapons to destroy the spiders before reverting back to their guns for Trypticon. After a couple of rounds they hold their fired to have a short conversation.

 _"My weapons aren't hurting him at all!",_ Bee shouted.

 _"Keep your eyes open! He has to have some kind of weakness!",_ Optimus answered who was heading for higher ground.

While following his leader's lead, Ironhide noticed glowing light on the monster's back and realized what they are, _"Those power cores on his back look vulnerable!"_

 _"YES! Something to shoot!",_ Bumblebee said before firing at the three cores.

The Autobots gave it everything they got while dodging the relentless assault of Trypticon. When the first core was destroyed, Trypticon roared in pain and fired an even fiercer barrage. Adding to his attack was an aerial missiles bombardment which came from his back. The Bots stop their attack before running all over the place to dodge the missiles. Once the bombardment had come to an end, the Bots swiftly fired at the cores. The battle repeated the same patterns for a bit the last core was destroyed. Trypticon was losing his balance and attempted to drag the Autobots down with him, but they dodged his reach.

As the three slowly walked to the end of the platform, Optimus spoke in relief, _"Thanks Primus... It worked!"_

Just when they thought the battle was over, Trypticon reemerged with dark crystals surrounding the Autobots. The Hall saw how badly his body was, signs of cracks, scorch marks, and broken pieces could be spotted all over him yet he refuses to give up. _**"You haven't defeated me Autobots!"**_

Optimus pulled out his ax and powering it up when Trypticon reappeared. Narrowing his eyes at the damaged monster Optimus spoke to him one last time before delivering the finishing blow, _"You've lost, Trypticon."_ Optimus leap into the air and slammed his ax on the ground creating a powerful energy shock wave causing Trypticon to fall to his death. The three stood at the end while Optimus gave an order, _"Autobots... ROLL OUT!"_

The scene changed to a clear night where Optimus, who was walking to the end of a cliff, watched his men flee to the stars. Around him, Bumblebee and Ratchet were standing beside him with Air Raid and Jetfire joining them along with Ironhide, Warpath, Silverbolt, and Sideswipe to watch their brothers' departure. The Hall noticed that only Ironhide and Ratchet were old while the others were young. This greatly impressed the Hall because not many battles could be won with youngsters. As more and more Autobots could be spotted on screen watching the ships flying into the stars Ratchet spoke to his leader.

 _"You did it, Prime!"_

 _"WE did it, Ratchet. All of us",_ Optimus corrected, _"Many brothers were lost today... but thanks to our combine efforts, many more will live to find a home elsewhere."_

 _"Optimus... Megatron is still out there",_ Bumblebee reminded with concern in his voice.

 _"And as long we remain here, we shall resist him. But in time, our turn will come to leave Cybertron as well. I have commissioned a new galactic transport for us... an Ark, in which we shall make our journey through the stars. No matter where we go, Cybertron will be with us."_

The scene soon showed the huge golden ship being constructed not too far from where Prime was standing. By the amount they constructed, it won't be long until their time come to leave. The question that linger in the Hall now was what was going to happen next.


End file.
